The Strangest and Sadly Last Year at Hogwarts
by Saskia Malcom
Summary: My version of the seventh book with all the twists and turns I wanted to see.


**THE STRANGEST AND UNFORTUNATELY LAST YEAR AT HOGWARTS**

Chapter 1

_Rrrriiiinnng!_ The alarm clock ripped through the silence of the smallest bedroom in Number 4 Privet Drive. A hand disengaged itself from the tangle of blankets and pillows and slapped the snooze button. The mass of sheets settled down again. Five minutes later, the noise of the alarm provoked the hand to come out of its den again. This time, however, the sleepy fingers sought the OFF switch. Having found and flicked it, the hand groped blindly for the pair of glasses lying next to a scroll and quill. Having grasped them, the blankets rolled down a boy's body like waves off the shore as he sat up.

Harry Potter was awake; bleary-eyed and yawning, but awake nonetheless. Putting his glasses on and sitting up, his gaze fell on five beautiful birthday cards propped open on his desk. One was from his best friend, Ron Weasley, as always with an invitation to the Burrow. To the left was one in neat, clipped handwriting, belonging to his other best friend, Hermione Granger. To the right of Ron's card was one with Hagrid's untidy scrawl. Still, it was good that Hagrid had found a bit of time in his busy game keeping schedule to send Harry a birthday card. Beside Hagrid's was one from his godfather, Sirius Black. The fifth had been a bit of a shock to him. When Hedwig had come back with it, he hadn't recognized the flowing script. It was clear, however, that a girl had written it.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! You haven't seen me since last year, but I've noticed you more than ever. I really like you, Harry, and I look forward to seeing you again at Hogwarts. I'm glad Hedwig likes me, or I would have had to risk my identity by using my own owl. I'll keep in touch, don't worry. Hopefully you can figure out who I am before you leave at the end of the year.

There had been no signature, and no clue of who could have written it. His first thought (and hope) was that it was written by Cho Chang. But it couldn't be because Cho wasn't in his year, and he had an unexplainable knowledge that this mystery girl was.

He checked his alarm clock; the luminous numbers told him he had dawdled in bed an extra fifteen minutes when he had sworn to get up at eight. He got up, still groggy and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. Fred, George, and Ron would be here at half-past nine to collect him and his things to take them to the Burrow for the last two weeks of summer. He finished all of his packing by nine and walked down to the kitchen where Uncle Vernon was making the breakfast for the first time for as long as Harry could remember. He cleared his throat.

"Um…Uncle Vernon?" he asked timidly. The latter turned around to face him.

"What?"

"Why are you making breakfast? That's my job."

"Well, I have to get used to it, I guess," growled Uncle Vernon. He was clearly not happy about doing the cooking. His face was screwed up as he concentrated on flipping his flapjacks. It looked like he'd just been woken up. He was in his pajamas and robe and his hair was tousled.

"But you've never made breakfast before when I was at school, have you?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well, you won't be coming back after this year, will you?"

"Wha—huh? What do you mean?" Uncle Vernon was grinning at Harry's confused and horror-struck face.

"You're seventeen now, that means Petunia and I are no longer responsible for you."

"So you're throwing me out?" asked Harry, shocked.

"No, we're simply giving you to your convict of a godfather. Here," he said, shoving a thick envelope into Harry's hands, "this is the last thing you'll get form us." Harry gingerly opened the envelope. Inside were two checks, a map, a letter written in his Aunt Petunia's hand, and a key. He was about to open the letter and read it when the doorbell rang. Harry stumbled blindly over to the door and opened it. Three boys were standing on the welcome mat. All wearing grins and crowned with a shock of flaming red hair. The Weasleys had arrived. Fred and George nipped up the stairs and reappeared moments later with all of Harry's belongings.

"It's too bad we can't Apparate here," said Ron, grinning like an idiot, "but we did get to see the countryside. Harry and Ron had both gotten their Apparating licenses at the end of the last school year, but Harry hadn't used it because he did not fancy breaking another law. Apparating in a Muggle street when you were still underage was bound to be on the no list.

"I'll have to tell you something when we get in the car," Harry muttered so Uncle Vernon couldn't hear. Ron nodded and waved at Dudley, Harry's very overweight cousin, who had just come onto the landing. Dudley gave a very feminine shriek and bolted up the stairs clutching his mouth. He seemed to remember that it was shortly after these three had left his house three years ago that his tongue had swollen to resemble a giant, slimy, purple python. The four boys on the porch burst out in shouts of laughter, they remembered too. They were laughing so loud that Uncle Vernon cam out of the kitchen to tell them to quiet down. The twins were draped precariously over the banister, Harry was slumped against the wall, and Ron was rolling around on the carpet when Uncle Vernon returned to the kitchen with a huff. The boys loaded Harry's trunk into a Chevy Impala and Fred turned the key. They rode to the Burrow (on the ground this time) listening to WWN. Harry's envelope had completely slipped his mind. The envelope slipped from his hand as they pulled into the drive. In Harry's opinion, this was the best place to ever spend the holidays.

He got out of the car and helped drag his trunk to Ron's bedroom. As they passed the second door on the left, Ron and Harry could distinctly hear giggles and peels of laughter. Harry looked at Ron askance, but he just rolled his eyes and pressed his finger to his lips. They continued up the stairs until they reached the room directly beneath the attic. A gold plaque said in pealing letters, 'RONALD'S ROOM.' They dropped the trunk at the foot of the second bed. Ron flopped on his own bed and closed his eyes.

"Hey, why so hush hush? And what in bloody hell was going on in there?" asked Harry. Ron opened his eyes and sat up with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's Ginny, Hermione, and Ariel. They've stayed locked in Ginny's room most of the summer sniggling and giggling all day long. It does get rather annoying."

"Whoa, who's Ariel? And what's 'sniggling'?" asked Harry curiously.

"Sniggling is snorting when you giggle. It's mostly Ginny that does it." Ron buried himself in his pillow and muttered something that sounded like 'hurlend.' The back of his ears turned scarlet. Harry promptly attacked Ron and rolled him over. Ron's face would have shamed the reddest rose.

"What was that?"

"She's…my girlfriend." Harry couldn't help grinning.

"If you don't introduce me, I'll throw spiders at you. Hang on, when did this happen?" Ron's face had paled considerably when Harry said 'spiders,' making his freckles stick out more than usual.

"Well, I met her when I was taking the car for a drive. I did tell you I got my license, right?" Harry nodded, slightly jealous. "She was de-gnoming her vegetable patch. She's an exchange student from France. I don't even know her last name. Her bag had the initials A.M. on it."

"I suggest you find out. After all, you need to know how to address her parents," Harry laughed and put on a nervous, slightly high-pitched voice, "Yes, sir! I promise to have her home by ten! And I'll keep a foot of space between us when we dance, just like you said…" Ron was not laughing. He reached around and hit Harry with a pillow. Harry burst out laughing and flung the pillow back at Ron.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried up the stairs. Ron and Harry ran down the stairs and, as a result, were the first to arrive in the kitchen. It was crowded with chairs, even more so than usual. The table was set for twelve. Ron and Harry walked around the table till they found the seats with their Hogwarts letters on their plates. Fred and George Apparated moments later and took up two more. Mr. Weasley walked in the front door then, hung up his hat, set down his briefcase by the coat rack, and kissed his wife on the cheek before taking his own seat. As if on cue, a loud **'**pop**' **resounded and three more bodies appeared in their seats. Bill, Charlie, and Percy had joined them. Now there were only four chairs left empty. One, of course, was for Mrs. Weasley. She turned around with a spatula in her right hand. Glancing at the table, she broke into a smile and sighed.

"Ron, dear, please go upstairs and get the girls."

"We heard you shouting, and we were on the top floor. Didn't we, Harry?" Ron looked at Harry, who nodded. "Besides, if they're not here, they're clearly not hungry. I say we start without them." Mrs. Weasley gave him a stern look.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Charlie. "They're just girls."

"Catching a case of giggles." Ron got up reluctantly and went up the stairs muttering something about cures for girls. He heard exclamations and giggles long before he reached the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He winced, ready for an onslaught. But Hermione appeared with a laugh and a grin, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ron opened one eye cautiously, saw the grin and relaxed. Hermione turned around.

"And speak of the devil…" she said over her shoulder. This caused another outburst of giggles.

"Mum says to come down for breakfast. What were you saying about me?"

"Nothing." Hermione breezed by him. He stepped into the room and repeated his question to Ginny.

"I heard you the first time you asked, and this will be the second time you don't get an answer." She was halfway out the door when she said, "Make it three Ariel," and winked. Then she too, disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. But Ron was still in earshot when she started laughing again.

"Not funny, Ginreva!" yelled Ron, "whatever it is."

"Don't call me that!" was what he got for his trouble. Ginny's voice still had the bubbling texture of laughter in it. He felt a sudden pressure on his right hand. Ariel had gotten off the bed and come over to take his hand. He grinned at her and she smiled back. The two of them walked downstairs hand in hand.

The two places to Harry's left were empty, all the plates were piled with food, but no one was eating. Harry admired the fact that the family was waiting until everyone was present to eat. The Dursley's never would have waited for him. He would have been lucky to get any food at all if he were late.

"Finally!" said Bill, "I'm starving!" Harry looked beside him, Ron was standing there with a beautiful girl. She was a little shorter than Harry with a shapely figure. Her eyes were the silver of an adolescent unicorn, and her waist-length, white-blond hair shone like the stars in the night sky. Her cheekbones were high and chiseled. She had pale, delicate skin, _not unlike Malfoy's…or Fleur Delacour's._ maybe she was part veela. She was gorgeous enough. Once she had taken her seat, everyone tucked into their food and Harry forgot all about her. But Ron obviously didn't. he couldn't keep his eyes to himself at all. Whenever it looked as if Ariel was deep in conversation with Ginny, Ron's eyes slid over and stayed with her while she talked and ate. Harry was sure Ariel was aware of the attention she was getting. If she wasn't, she was the only one. Everywhere Harry looked, he could see knowing smiles all around the table. After dinner, Harry and Ron were the first to leave the table and were working their way up the stairs when Ron slapped himself on the forehead.

"Oh, Harry, I almost forgot. You left this in the car." Ron handed him an envelope. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Uncle Vernon gave it to me before you guys showed up. And he told me I-" He never got to finish that sentence. He was slammed against the wall with an elbow to the stomach. Pain exploded behind his navel. At first he thought he was being Portkeyed, but that didn't hurt and he wasn't leaving the Weasley house. He heard Ron grunt as he fell down a few steps. Harry's arm shot out in front of him and his Seeker reflexes made his hand close down on someone's arm. He caught a quick look at Hermione's startled face before she flung him off. Harry was bent double and Ron was wheezing as he struggled to his feet. The expression on his face would have scared milk into cream.

"You all right?" he asked. Ron nodded curtly and stilled his breathing. He roused himself up and stalked the remaining few steps to Ginny's room. He tried the door. Locked. He whipped out his wand and ground out, "Alohomora!" The door opened and he strode into the room. Harry stopped gawking long enough to follow Ron. He had never seen Ron this angry. He reached the door just in time to see Ron stride across the room and slap Ginny bodily across the face. Harry's mouth fell open. He blinked and saw blood streaming out of the right side of her mouth. Ron was pulling his fist back to punch her again. Harry ran to him and grabbed his arm. Ron turned his fierce gaze on Harry.

"Let me go, Harry."

"Do you promise not to punch Ginny?"

"Yeah. I guess so. Let me go, Harry." Ron relaxed his fist and arm so it hung limp in Harry's grasp. Harry let him go, stammered a hasty apology to the girls, and turned to usher Ron out the door. Harry raised his arm to lay it on Ron's shoulders when Ron ducked under it and socked Ginny in the stomach. Harry seized Ron's waist and wrestled him to the ground.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" yelled Harry.

"I'm sick of her!" yelled Ron, pointing at Ginny. "I'm sick of her always getting her way because she's a girl and she's Bill's favorite! I'm sick of being shoved around to fit into her stupid schedule! Even Fred and George will take her side before they'll help me. I'm ickle Ronniekins to everyone. I'm seventeen, and I'm not a child!" Ginny's eyes leaked tears now and she ran over to Ron. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Harry saw the fire die out of Ron's eyes.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, Ron!" Ginny was sobbing and her body was shaking with emotion. "I didn't know! Why d-didn't you say anything? I'm j-just so s-s-sorry!" She hiccupped and clung to Ron as if she were an inch from death and Ron was her only lifeline. He raised his arms and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I overreacted. I'm just tired of being treated like a baby. Can you forgive me?" Ron asked. Now he too was clinging on like a leech.

"Yes. It was my fault."

"No, Gin. It was mine, and I'm really sorry." Harry looked over at Ariel and Hermione, who'd both been silent throughout the episode. Ariel looked mortified, but Hermione was trying her best not to laugh.

"Hermione! How can you sit there and laugh?" Harry was shocked. Ariel looked over at her too, close to tears. Harry could almost hear her thinking, _'And she's supposed to be his _friend?' Ron was shaking too, by this time. He raised his head from under Ginny's hair so his face was visible.

"Now?" he directed at Hermione. She nodded.

"You got punked!" yelled Ginny. Harry gave a weak grin.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Ariel. Harry turned and goggled at her. Her voice was…was…pure magic. It could cast a spell over anyone. Definitely part veela. Fortunately he got a grip on himself and closed his mouth. Hermione began to explain what 'Punked' was. Harry turned to Ron and Ginny who were paralyzed with laughter. Harry wasn't convinced. There were still tears and blood on Ginny's face.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, pointing at her face.

"Oh, Tear-jerker Toffees. Fred and George made them."

"No, I mean the blood."

"Oh, that. It's kind of a funny story. Fred and George got an order from an all-vampire sweetshop and they invented these," she pulled a bag out of her pocket. It read 'Blood-burst Bon Bons.' "See? It's just a bit of fun." She shook the bag in his face.

"Oh, so it's a Muggle show. I think I understand." Ariel's voices drifted over. Harry saw that Ariel was trying desperately to give the impression that she was amused. But he overheard her begging Ron not to scare her like that again. It was a little strange for Harry to see a girl who slightly resembled Malfoy, with the disposition of an angel. Ron really had all the luck.

"Hey, Ron! I'm going upstairs to lie down for a little while. All this excitement is just too much for me." Harry grinned at Hermione and Ginny, who grinned back, before he mad his way up the stairs alone. When he reached Ron's room, he sat down on his bed and perused the envelope in his hands. He opened it and saw the two checks, the letter, the map, and the key again. He took out the checks. Both were payable to a Mr. Christopher Banks and were over 300 pounds. All this told Harry was that Mr. Banks was a Muggle. But he wasn't surprised, his aunt and uncle wouldn't talk to 'his' kind.

Next, he took out the map. It was an ordinary map with a course highlighted. Harry saw that it was from King's Cross Station to a school. In Uncle Vernon's blocky handwriting was a caption. _Banks' School of Driving._ Harry took out his aunt's letter and read it.

"_The last thing you'll get from us is your license and car. I want it understood that once you leave and have the car, that you and any of your friends are not to contact us ever again. I also would like you to tell your godfather that we bought you a red mustang. Be sure he knows it's a convertible and that you're happy."_Harry couldn't help laughing. He'd told his aunt and uncle that Sirius was an escaped convict in his third year. But the fact that Sirius was innocent and that the magical community had pardoned his godfather, must have completely slipped his mind. _"Enclosed you will find the checks for both Segment 1 and 2 of Driver's Ed. If you do successfully get your license, Mr. Banks will take you to the dealer where your car is being taken care of. The key is in the envelope. It's the only copy. If you lose it, you won't have a car."_ Harry burst out laughing. Not only was he going to live with Sirius after this year at Hogwarts, but he was going to get his license and an awesome car. He was laughing so hard that he rolled off the bed and hit the floor with an audible thud. A second later, it sounded like a herd of elephants were racing their way up the stairs. The noise halted a split-second before the door was ripped open. Ron, Ariel, Hermione, and Ginny were standing there with scared looks on their faces.

"What happened? Are you alright?" asked Ron, coming to the bed, "Why are you laughing?" Harry sat up, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm laughing because I'm happy." Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. They'd seen Harry happy on many occasions at Hogwarts, but neither of them could recall him rolling around on the floor, laughing like a maniac. Harry finally got a grip on himself and stood up, still grinning. Ariel and Ginny backed away a few paces while Hermione joined Ron by the bed. Seeing that neither one of them had noticed the letter, Harry picked it up and handed it to Hermione. She read it while Harry wiped his eyes.

"Holy cricket! Ron, look at this." Harry couldn't help but grin again as she handed the piece of paper to Ron. He read it through and Harry watched Ron's eyes get wider and wider. When he finished, he wordlessly handed the letter to Ginny. Ariel clustered around her and the two read it together.

"That's amazing! I never thought the Dursleys would do something like that. I mean, they've done every mean thing to you they could," said Ron, finding his voice.

"Why do they want to please Sirius so much?" asked Ginny. Harry grinned and launched into the story. By the end everyone was laughing.

"That was a harsh thing to do…to a normal person, but they don't sound normal to me." Ariel's grasp of the Dursleys was pretty accurate. Just then Mrs. Weasley burst through the door.

"Off to bed! All of you. We have an early day tomorrow if we want to get our shopping done." She was out the door and Ginny had opened her mouth to say something when Mrs. Weasley came back, looking a little flustered. "Ariel, I'm so sorry dear. This came for you." She handed the girl an envelope and disappeared down the stairs. Ginny waited a few moments before deciding to open her mouth. But just as she did, Mrs. Weasley made another appearance. Ginny closed her mouth with a snap and Harry saw her eyebrows furrow.

"When I said 'bed, now, all of you' I meant it. Girls, downstairs, now." She seized Hermione, who was closest to her, and propelled her out of the boys' room. She was followed by a fuming Ginny who muttered something that had the words 'won't talk,' 'ever again,' and 'no respect' in it. Ariel came to Ron and whispered something in his ear before she left. But she only got halfway across the room before she ran back and kissed him on the cheek. Then she blushed bright pink and ran out the door.

Hours later, Harry was awoken by a glow. It was Ron, checking his watch. He checked to see that Harry was asleep and disappeared. Harry sat up and wondered exactly what Ariel had whispered to him and what was in that letter. Harry was determined to stay awake until Ron got back and give him the third degree. A half an hour later found Harry asleep and Ron not back yet.

The next morning, Harry was awake well before Ron. He strode over to Ron's bed and shook him gently till he protested.

"Whaddayawan? Mmpf. Sleepy."

"Your mother will be here any minute to take us to Diagon Alley. Wake up. Oh, wait, I forgot. You had a late night last night." That woke Ron up. He sat bolt upright.

"What? I went to bed the same time you did."

"Yeah, that's true. But you didn't stay in it like I did, did you?"

"Sure I did. I'm here aren't I?"

"Ok, keep your secrets. I'll be here when you feel the need to fess up." With that, Harry went down to breakfast, leaving Ron alone to get dressed.

"When he reached the kitchen, it was full of women. Mrs. Weasley, serving food, but that was a give in; Ginny, still looking grumpy in a pink nightdress; Hermione, in jeans and a sweater she'd borrowed from Harry; and Ariel, hair neatly braided down the middle of her back, in a green skirt with a matching t-shirt that really brought out the sparkle of her silvery-gray eyes. Of course they were talking and giggling. Harry wondered if they ever stopped. He got closer and heard they were talking about boys. Figures, that's all girls ever talk about. He was getting ready to tune them out completely when he heard what Ginny had to say.

"Too bad you have a boyfriend already, Hermione and I could tell you which house has the hottest guys…"

"…the best brains…" put in Hermione.

"…the coolest parties…"

"…their own personal library…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, cutting them off.

"I'm going to your school and the headmaster told me I'm to be sorted," said Ariel.

"So we were telling her the finer points of Hogwarts," put in Ginny. So that was what was in the letter. Harry scowled because he still didn't know where and why Ron had disappeared.

"Tomorrow, Ariel, you'll get your first glimpse of the Hogwarts express," said Ginny, then, leaning in towards Hermione, she whispered, "I think we should get a compartment for just the girls this year." Hermione nodded. She needed time away from Harry if she was going to do this.

"I'll tell the boys tonight," she whispered back. At that moment, a red-haired ball of misery walked into the kitchen. They all glanced his way except Harry, who was determined to burn a hole through his toast using only his eyes. Ariel let out a small scream and ran over to Ron. She threw her arms around him and held him tight, asking him what was wrong. Ron said something to Ariel that only she could hear and she demurely went back to her seat and resumed eating her breakfast in silence.

Once everyone had eaten as much as they could, Mrs. Weasley bundled them to the fireplace and handed around the flowerpot Harry knew contained Floo powder. He hoped this time he didn't wind up in Knockturn Alley, he didn't need anything else to ruin his day, Ron was doing a terrific job of that already. When it was his turn, he snatched a little Floo powder and threw it into the fire. The flames turned bright green and Harry stepped in. "Diagon Alley!" Soon he was spinning down a long shute glimpsing other fireplaces and the rooms beyond every now and then. He saw Hermione and Ginny and stepped out.

"I got out at the right grate this time," Harry grinned. A few seconds later Ron, then Ariel, and finally Mrs. Weasley stepped out behind them. They made quite a family portrait: a silver head, mixed in with a brown, a black, and three reds.

"All here? Yes, now then, first stop, Gringotts!" The words had barely left her mouth before Mrs. Weasley bustled off in that direction. Ariel and Ginny hurried to catch up with her, but Hermione lagged behind with Ron and Harry. She noticed that something was wrong right away. They weren't speaking to each other and both boys were pretending with all their might that the other didn't exist.

"Harry?" she asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"Yeah?" he answered quietly.

"Um…well…how are you and Ron doing?"

"Fine," he grunted. "Why, did he tell you something he didn't bother telling me?" This earned him a furious glare from Ron, and a worried glance from Hermione.

"No! He didn't say anything to me, what are you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Maybe he can talk to a girl better than he can his best friend!" Harry knew he was hurting Ron, and he liked it. He didn't care that Ron's face showed that his spirit had broken for this fight. He didn't care that Hermione was doing her best to patch things up between them. He just wanted to be mad for a while. Against his better judgment, Harry looked at Ron, really looked at him. He couldn't believe what he saw there. Anger at himself, disappointment, and a forlorn, lost look. He looked like he wouldn't laugh again for a while.

Harry felt his resolve weakening. He remembered the first time he and Ron had fought. It was in their fourth year at Hogwarts. The whole school had been mad at him then. They all thought he was trying to take glory away from Cedric Diggory in the Triwizard Tournament. Ron had been the only one he could count on. Until Harry had failed to explain himself. Harry remembered Ron had turned against him at the end. He remembered saying, 'I don't need this from you, Ron, anyone but you.'

"I'm sorry, Ron. You don't need this from me. I shouldn't have acted like a little kid." Harry sighed and watched Ron's reaction through hooded eyes. Ron's smile was so wide and bright, Harry found himself grinning too, in spite of himself. He looked at Ron openly now and shooed Hermione up ahead with the other girls. Normally she would have had a nasty comment for being dismissed, but she saw matters were fixed between the boys and scurried off.

When they reached Gringotts, Ariel noticed a tall, pale man standing outside. His hood showed only a little of his long, silver hair. His cold, gray eyes sought out and found hers. Ariel shivered. In a fluid motion, he put his finger to his lips, then dragged it across his throat. She blushed and nodded, turning to face the brilliant white building in front of her. She wasn't the only one who saw him. Harry saw the exchange between the two, but he didn't understand it. In time it would astonish him greatly, but for now, it totally slipped his mind. By the time he and Ron caught up to the girls, a goblin was hurtling towards them in a cart. This one was a little bigger than the one he'd used last year. This one looked like it could comfortably fit ten or twelve people.

Harry grinned. He remembered his first trip in one of those carts. He hadn't been allowed to speak because Hagrid had been a bit squeamish. He'd been so busy staring at everything around him that he'd completely forgotten to enjoy the ride. No more! He loved the Gringotts cart rides more than any roller coaster. Not that the Dursleys had ever taken him to ride one, but he loved the carts nevertheless. He looked back to the cart. Ginny was the only one who hadn't gotten in the cart. He walked over and gave her a hand in before jumping in it himself. The goblin looked behind him to make sure everyone was in and seated before he pulled the lever. As the cart started to roll, and then pick up speed, Harry lay back and closed his eyes. He could feel the floor of the cart vibrating beneath him and hear the voices of the Weasleys all attempting to carry on a conversation over the rattling of the wheels. He listened hard, but he couldn't make out Hermione's or Ariel's voices. When he opened his eyes, he saw why. Hermione was staring at the floor of the cart as if she'd never seen it before. Ariel was sitting against a side of the cart with her knees pulled up to her chest. On closer inspection, he realized she was shaking.

"Ariel, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Harry asked, his voice laced with concern. Ariel didn't respond. Harry gently reached out a hand out to pat her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden contact.

"Did you say something, Harry?"

"Yeah. Um…you don't look so good, are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"No! Oh, no. I'm just a little tired, that's all." She gave him a reassuring smile, but he wasn't convinced. She had a secret, Ron had one, too. Were they the same secret? Harry left her be and concentrated on the movement of the cart.

When he opened his eyes next, the cart had stopped, and Mrs. Weasley had gotten out of the cart, leaving firm instruction that she wouldn't be happy if any of the children got up. She waited patiently for the goblin to let her into the vault. When she opened it, Harry was happy to see massive piles of golden Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. Obviously Fred and George's joke shop had taken off. She filled a bag with a considerable amount before returning to the cart. Next, they went to Harry's vault. Harry had gotten a summer job at Quality Quidditch Supplies. After spending a little money on the Knight Bus for transportation to and from work, and on other wizard tidbits, he put the rest in his vault. His vault was a little fuller than the Weasleys' but he didn't have to provide for anyone other than himself, either. He, too, filled his moneybag quickly and returned to the cart.

Hermione's vault was identical to Mrs. Weasley's, but Hermione had proudly told everyone that she had earned it all herself. She helped her parents at the dentist office, exchanged pounds for Galleons, and put her wages in her vault. Ariel's vault, that was something else altogether. She had not one, but _three_ extensive vaults. One for Galleons, one for Sickles, and one for Knuts. She went to each one, stuffed a bag to overflowing, and came back to the cart with bright cheeks. _If she's an exchange student, how does she have so much money?_ Harry was thinking by the time she got back in the cart. He saw the embarrassed look on Ariel's face and decided not to say anything about it.

After the jerky cart ride back to the bustling entrance, the newfound family, loaded down with heavy moneybags, made their way to the rest of Diagon Alley.

First stop, was Flourish and Blott's. Mrs. Weasley drifted over to the household section and soon lost herself in a new cookbook. Harry led Ron, Ariel, and Hermione to the section reserved for the Hogwarts booklist. Unnoticed, Ginny stepped into the shadows of the romance novel. Once she was sure no one was watching her, she spun around and ran smack into someone. A tall, pale, blond-haired someone.

"Watch it, Weasley! Some of us don't want to have to burn our robes because Worthlessness touched them." Draco Malfoy took a step back and began to dust off his robe. Ginny reeled back and got a good look at her roadblock.

"Malfoy? What are you doing in the _romance _section?" Ginny had to stifle a giggle.

"Shopping, what's it look like?" he drawled without the slightest hint of embarrassment.

"Shopping for who?"

"Whom, and my girlfriend."

"_You_ have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, I finally stopped leading scores of girls on, so I've decided to go through them one by one."

"Who is it?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'Oh'? Do you think I'm asking your permission?"

"No, I just meant, you could do better."

"Like who, _you_?" Ron walked up.

"What are you doing to my sister, Malfoy? Scratch that, just get away from her." He grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her away, but not before Draco had seen Ginny color at his question. So she had a crush on him, now that could prove interesting.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Ron asked, spinning her around to face him.

"I wasn't _with_ him, I ran into him when I was looking for something."

"So you decided to stop and chat?"

"Yeah, so what? It's just Malfoy."

"Just Malfoy! JUST MALFOY? What do you mean, 'It's just Malfoy'?"

"He's not so bad . He's really ok when you get to know him."

"Get to know him?"

"How exactly do you mean, "get to know him"? What were you thinking?"

"But, Ron, be reasonable-"

"How would you get to know him, anyway?"

"That is none of your concern." With those words, Ginny breezed by him to pick up her school books. When she had both her arms loaded with books, and was walking towards the witch behind the counter, Draco walked up to her an pushed a bag into her hand.

"What's this?" she asked, looking down at it. When she raised her eyes for an answer, she gasped. Draco was gone.

Chapter 2

At the Burrow that night, Ginny lay on her bed, staring at the bag. But she hadn't opened it yet. She turned the bag end over end until curiosity took over her thought process. Carefully, she unfolded the top and slowly slid her hand into its papery brown depths. She could feel something smooth and glossy on the inside. She grabbed it gently and pulled out a book. Her breath caught in her throat, on the cover was a teenage boy with pale skin and white-blond hair cradling a teenage girl with fiery red hair. If she squinted just a tad, the two looked like Draco and herself. Was he trying to let her know he'd seen her blush at Flourish and Blott's? She hoped he didn't. His brilliant mind would have worked out that she liked him immediately. He probably had a clue from the beginning. From when she'd protected her brother from Malfoy's malice. Malfoy had somehow found out that Ron had attempted his first kiss and royally blotched it. That was something that Ron did not want around school.

Malfoy had dominated her thoughts since the last week of her fifth year. The memory resurfaced and she closed her eyes. The colors of that day swirled in her mind to form pictures; she smiled as she lost herself in the past, remembering that he had called her by her first name.

_She was running down the hall to Charms class when she dropped her books. She sighed and bent down to collect her things. She heard voices just around the corner and decided to ignore them, but her brother's name caught her attention and she paused. _

"_Weasley's going to regret the day he ever got the balls to kiss that girl, dumb bloke. Especially when we look up the instructions for that special juice in __Most Potente Potions__." Malfoy. It had to be Malfoy._

"_Leave my brother alone," she said, bravely stepping out from behind the corner._

"_Well if it isn't the Weasley girl. Have you come to try to sell your body to pay for next year's books?" sneered Malfoy._

"_No, but I want you to leave my brother alone for the rest of the time you both spend at Hogwarts."_

"_We can't do that…Ginny is it? He's way too much fun to toy with."_

"_I'll give you something for it." She didn't know she said it until the words were past her lips. To be honest, she didn't know what she could possibly give to him that he would want. Malfoy sobered and took in the red-haired girl standing in front of him. Determination flashed from her eyes and her stance suggested no nonsense. _

"_What could you possibly give me that I would want?" he asked, unconsciously echoing her thoughts. _

"_What would you want?" she asked, surprised that her voice was steady._

"_You, serving the three of us, as befits your class." Malfoy saw the anger glittering from her eyes but was surprised that she didn't move to clock him like that other Gryffindor. The jumped up Mudblood. _

"_So be it." She couldn't believe what she'd just done. Was she sick? Maybe she should see Madam Pomfry. _

"_Crabbe, take her." Crabbe stepped forward and pulled a knife out of the pocket of his robes. He grabbed her arm and slashed his initials across her wrist. Malfoy stepped forward and touched the bleeding cuts with his wand. The blood vanished, but the scars remained. "VMC."_

"_If you ever disobey, these will begin to bleed again. If we have need of you, my owl will find you. Now get lost."_

"_Can I trust you?" Malfoy was grudgingly impressed with her gall._

"_Yes, now go." She wavered for another second, and part of the "V" began to bleed. She gasped at the pain and looked down at her wrist. She scurried off with laughter ringing in her ears._

Her eyes fluttered open. She remembered the pain, but she also remembered that he'd called her Ginny and that from that moment on she was allowed in the Slytherin common room and Malfoy's Prefect room.

She turned back to the book Malfoy had bought her. She squinted her eyes again and knew she'd be dreaming well tonight. She read the title, His Forbidden Kiss. As she opened it, a piece of parchment fell out.

Ginny,

This girl reminded me of you, and I figured, I could buy you something for being such a good servant. Snape started to notice you hanging around with us in Slytherin House last year, so I told him you were crabbe's girl. Stick to that. I think he does like you. See you at school.

Draco

She smiled at his name. Her heart soared, he'd called her Ginny again. Heat radiated from her as she thought about the cover of her new book again. Then she squirmed excitedly. Not only had he used her name, but he'd signed his first name, too!

Ginny put the book down next to her framed picture of her family in Egypt on her nightstand. She glanced at her clock which read, "You should be asleep!" She sighed, she should just buy a Muggle alarm clock and be done with it. She lay down to go to sleep, still not knowing what time it was. She glanced at Hermione and Ariel, both of whom were already asleep. She extinguished her wand, and fell asleep…and began to dream.

Harry and Ron were curled up in bed too, snoring away. The five were excited about school the next day.

Morning came with a vengeance. The sun shone so bright, it seemed it was as excited as the five Hogwarts students. Mrs. Weasley was fully dressed and had seven plates heaped with food already. Mr. Weasley was seated at the table. She untied her apron and made her way to the girls' room. She tried the door. For the first time all summer it was unlocked while there were occupants inside. She walked in and flicked her wand at the window. The curtains parted of their own accord and the pane lifted a few inches, allowing a gentle breeze to blow in and ruffle the girls' hair.

Mrs. Weasley woke each girl with a kiss on the forehead before leaving to make her way upstairs. Ariel sat up with a smile. She stretched and yawned before sliding out from under the blankest with feline fluidity. Hermione followed suit, shaking out her hair as if she'd just surfaced out of a pool. Ginny awoke on fire. Her dreams had revolved around Draco, and the feelings he provoked from her left her yearning for more.

"Ginny, are you alright?" asked Hermione. "You look like you haven't slept at all." Ginny blushed at the accurate accusation.

"I'm fine, I just stayed up late, reading."

"I hope it was educational."

"In a way, yes. But I won't be using it for a while." She hoped.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley had made her way up the stairs and was attempting to hustle her youngest son out of bed.

"Ron! Get up this instant! You're going to be on time for the train this year if I have to sit on the tracks to stop it from moving." Harry laughed.

"I'll get him up, Mrs. Weasley. We'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." Mrs. Weasley gave him a grateful smile and made her way to the front yard to see to the packing of the trunks. Harry turned towards Ron's blanketed form and gave it an evil grin. "You're going to get up."

Ron mumbled something that sounded like "nuh-uh" or "good luck" and rolled back over. Harry grinned and drew out his wand. Brandishing it like a sword, he silently advanced on Ron and laid the tip of his wand at the small opening between the pillow and blanket that Ron used for breathing. Whispering a few well-chosen words, thanks in part to Hermione, he watched gleefully as a line of six spiders paraded out of the end of his wand. He waited, counting the seconds. One…two…three…four…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Ron, jumping out of bed in one tremendous leap. Harry thought this was a great feat in itself because Ron was so entangled in blankets, Harry had yet to see him for the day. Unfortunately for Ron, his leg was still caught in the sheet and he sprawled unceremoniously on the floor face first. The leg that was stuck suddenly began to tingle and he raised terrified eyes to it. The spiders were making their way nonchalantly to his stomach.

"Get them off, Harry! Please! I'm up, I'm up, I'm bloody up!" Harry laughed again and twitched his wand. The spiders disappeared and Ron promptly collapsed on the floor.

"Ronnie!" a terrified scream announced Ariel's arrival to the scene. She ran over to him. "Are you ok? I heard you screaming. What happened?" Ron raised his head a little and Ariel dropped to her knees and took it in her lap.

"Um, just us boys goofing off. Nothing to worry about." She hugged him and he gave Harry a glare over her shoulder.

"Alright. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'll see you downstairs." He gave her a slight push out the door and closed it demurely after her before lunging at Harry. "You are a smarmy git!"

"No, I was getting you up for breakfast. Now put these on and let's go, I'm starving." He threw some jeans and a Chudley Cannons jumper at Ron. As Ron got dressed, Harry chuckled to himself. This was payback for not telling him where he'd gone that one night.

Downstairs the kitchen was bustling. Pots were stirring themselves, food was cooking, and juice was jumping into glasses; just in case people wanted seconds. A happy trio of girls came skipping down the stairs, chatting about school. Harry followed in gleeful spirits, dragging along a still somewhat-grumpy Ron. The "family" breakfasted and did a last sweep of the house to make sure they hadn't left anything.

Soon after they piled into the car, and surprisingly, Ariel drove. Everyone was chatting away when they finally reached Kings Cross Station. Mrs. Weasley led the entourage of teenagers with trunks to the wall directly between platforms nine and ten. Ariel stood next to Ron, Ginny was with Hermione, and Harry was to go last. Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed them and the couple disappeared through the barrier. Ginny and Hermione stepped up, received their farewell and followed suit. That left Harry. He walked into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched arms.

"At least Ron's on time this year," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry laughed, remembering the kind woman's threat of making the train wait by sitting on the tracks.

"So he is." Mrs. Weasley embraced Harry and sent him on his way. Harry strolled up to the barrier between the Muggle world and Platform 9 ¾ , resting place of the scarlet steam engine, The Hogwarts Express, and promptly stepped through. He let his eyes rove over the platform, but he didn't see any of the party he'd come with. He shrugged, pulled his trunk over to the baggage compartment he walked past, but he couldn't find Ginny and Ariel. Ron and Hermione, he knew, would be in the very front of the train in the prefects' compartment. He walked all the way to the end of the train. He found a completely empty compartment and settled in.

He never thought his last year on the Hogwarts Express would be spent alone; his first year maybe, but never his last. The train jerked into motion and still no one had come to share his compartment.

"Great, I don't exist. That's something new," he grumbled, digging into his trunk for his invisibility cloak. Maybe taking a nap would help pass the time. He found it and pushed his trunk out of sight under his seat. He threw it over himself like a blanket and fell into a much needed sleep.

The door to the compartment slammed open with a bang. Harry jumped and was about to make a rude comment when he realized he was still under his cloak. He sat in silence as he watched his arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy, stomp in with a sour expression on his face. Harry grinned, Draco was really upset, livid even. Harry's grin grew extinct as he saw that Draco was dragging a girl behind him. To make matters worse, it was Ariel. Harry tensed, ready to spring should Ariel need help. Draco slammed Ariel into the wall so hard the glass in the window cracked.

"What are you doing here? Ariel _Moonstone_? What kind of a name is that anyway?" Malfoy exploded once the door was shut again. "And what are you doing with that Weasley? He's got no family, no fortune, nothing!"

"I love him!" said Ariel fiercely. Harry did a silent cheer. "You just leave him alone, Malfoy! I—"

"How dare you even speak my name after what you've done?" Malfoy interrupted. He slapped her hard across the face and a few seconds later, a blood red handprint appeared on her pale face. "You haven't seen the last of me, Ariel. I'm sure I'm not the only one who'll make your life hell this year." He stormed out. Harry was about to pull the cloak off and see if she was alright, but she pulled out her wand, muttered "Reparo" to the window and disappeared after Malfoy before the window had even finished swallowing up the cracks.

Harry threw his cloak off and shoved it into his pocket. He looked up to see Hermione and Ron coming down the corridor. Harry pulled the compartment door open and franticly waved at them to get their attention. When they got within range, Harry grabbed their arms and pulled them into this compartment.

"Harry! What's wrong?" asked Hermione, fear creeping into her voice.

"Yeah, what's up, mate? We're supposed to be patrolling. There's a couple of first years I'd really like to—"

"Something's happened to Ariel." Harry said, cutting Ron off. The blood ran from Ron's face.

"What happened?" he asked hollowly.

"She's alright," Harry said quickly, "she's not hurt or anything." Harry told them everything that he'd witnessed. Ron's face had gained twice the blood it had lost by the time he finished.

"Malfoy is going to pay for this!" raged Ron, leaping to his feet.

"Wait." Hermione spoke up at last. "What if she doesn't want you to know? Why don't you just let her know you're there for her? Then she'll come to you when she's ready."

"But what if she never comes to me?"

"Then she's telling you she can handle it herself. Not all girls need a hero twenty-four hours a day, Ron!" snapped Hermione. As they were arguing, Harry was watching Hermione. Finally, he spoke.

"Hermione."

"What, Harry?" she said, rounding on him an preparing to fight him, too.

"You know what that was all about, don't you?"

"Of course not! What makes you say that?" There was a slight hesitation, and she wouldn't meet Harry's eyes. This told Harry that she did indeed know what it was all about. He made a mental note to corner her later. Ron was muttering furiously under his breath. Every now and then Malfoy's name popped up. Hermione stood. "Come on, Ron, we've got to get back to the prefects' compartment. We're going to be there soon."

"No. I think I'll stay here," he said quietly.

"Ron! Come on! You have a job to do." Hermione was getting frustrated.

"I said no! Leave me alone!"

"Ron! Stop acting like a—" Ron slapped her. Tears started in her eyes. She stood there, dumbfounded.

"Hermione," began Harry gently, "I'll go with you." Harry tugged on her sleeve and escorted her out, leaving Ron to marinate. They patrolled the rest of the train and then retired to the prefects' compartment. When Harry got to the prefects' compartment, he was in for a surprise. Malfoy wasn't there. Harry followed Hermione in, taking an empty seat, and note of his surroundings. It looked like the Gryffindor common room. There was a fireplace in the middle of the room surrounded by fluffy armchairs on all sides. There were ten; Harry was confused.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Why are there ten armchairs? There are only eight prefects." Hermione put on a false cheery smile and Harry saw that her face showed no trace of tears or Ron's hand.

"The other two are for the Head Boy and Girl." The door opened and Malfoy walked in. He glanced around the room and stopped when he got to Harry. He looked from Harry to Hermione and back again.

"It's about time you made that Mudblood your girlfriend." Several things happened at once. A Ravenclaw boy got up and blasted Malfoy so hard in the stomach that he doubled over and sank to his knees, Harry had leapt up from his seat, and Hermione had drawn her wand. Seeing that Malfoy had just gotten the wind knocked out of him, Hermione put her wand away.

Harry strode over to Malfoy and wordlessly held out his hand. Malfoy looked up and gave Harry a look that said, "Are you bloody joking?" Harry didn't pull his hand away. Malfoy hesitated, then took Harry's hand. Harry helped him to his feet, then he reeled back and hit Malfoy so hard in the face that his nose broke.

"Harry! That was brilliant!" said Hermione. Malfoy got up and left the compartment, just as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Harry grinned. For some reason it felt good to show off in front of Hermione. The train stopped and Harry went with Hermione. The train stopped and Harry went with Hermione to escort the first years to the lake. Harry looked in vain for Hagrid, but the giant moleskin-coated figure was no where to be found. Instead, Harry could hear Professor McGonagall's voice floating over the heads of the first years, telling them that there was to be no more than four per boat, and that a young man should cease that wand play before it was broken over his head.

"Hermione?" asked Harry when the first years were halfway across the lake. "Will you please tell me what's going on with Ariel and Malfoy?" Hermione looked at him with an expression that Harry could only classify as odd.

"Ariel is Malfoy's sister."

"What? That's impossible!"

"Haven't you noticed the resemblance between them?" Harry thought for a moment, and suddenly he remembered what he'd asked himself when he first saw her. _Was she a veela? She had silvery blond hair and a pale, somewhat pointed face…not unlike Malfoy._

"Then how did she end up with Ron?"

"She was living in France because of family problems. She –"

"Wait a minute. What family problem?" interrupted Harry.

"She's the only Malfoy in the history of the family not to be sorted into Slytherin."

"Then what house was she in?"

"Gryffendor."

"You must be joking."

"I'm not. Furthermore, she never wanted to be one of You-Know-Who's followers. Her father wasn't too happy with that, so he disowned her and she went to France."

"That still doesn't tell me how she got with Ron."

"I'm getting to it! Anyway, in France, she changed her last name and went to Beauxbatons. Her best friend was Fleur. She couldn't go with the academy to the Tri Wizard Cup, because of her family, but Fleur told her all about it; and you, and Ron. She kind of thought she felt something for him, so she decided to check him out at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Well, you know the rest." Harry stood there, stunned. He almost didn't see the thestral-drawn carriage that was patiently waiting for them.

"Come on, Harry! The feast'll start without us…again," called Hermione from the open door. Harry shook himself out of this stupor and got in after her. Harry was still contemplating what that meant when the carriage stopped at the doors to the Entrance Hall. He walked in behind Hermione to see that Professor McGonagall was unfurling her long list of first years to be sorted.

"At least we didn't miss our last sorting," said Harry, searching the Gryffendor table for Ron. He was sitting next to Ariel. She must of gotten sorted before the first years. He took Hermione's hand and led her to Ron. He missed the look and the smile on her face. Harry let her sit next to Ron as he plopped down next to Ginny.

"Hermione?" asked Ron, turning around.

"Yes?" she said stiffly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you. I was just upset." Leaning in he whispered, " I let her know that I'm here for her, but she's not talking yet."

"Give her some time," Hermione whispered back. Ron nodded and turned his attention back to Ariel. Professor McGonagall stood up and raised her hand. The noise died instantly.

"Welcome to another year. There are a few changes this year. I am your new Headmaster. Rubeus Hagrid is the new assistant Headmaster. I am pleased to announce that one of our former students will be taking over the post of Potions Master; Oliver Wood. A new class will be taught in these dark times. The real Alaster Moody will be teaching Auror Training to those students who are in their sixth or seventh year. Unfortunately, we do not have anyone for Defense Against the Dark Arts. But rest assured, there will be a teacher on the first day of class. Enjoy the feast and no excuses for being late tomorrow!" she sat down.

Instantly the food appeared on the golden plates and Harry tucked in. That evening in their dormitory, Ron came over and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"She still won't tell me what's going on. I've hinted at it all night."

"Ron, do you think that Hermione's right?"

"Probably, she's always right. Right about what.?"

"About Ariel wanting to handle it herself. About not needing a hero." Ron shrugged.

"Even if she is, it doesn't make me any happier that I don't know what's going on."

"Well, cheer up, she's bound to tell you eventually," yawned Harry.

"I hope you're right, mate."

When Harry and Ron met the girls in the common room next morning, Harry knew something was wrong. Ariel went immediately to Ron, and Hermione shuffled up to Harry with her head hung. Ron looked back at Harry and shrugged. Then he went through the portrait hole with Ariel. Harry went next, followed by a very dejected looking Hermione. By the time she got through and the portrait had swung back into place, Ron and Ariel were no where to be seen.

"What's wrong?"

"Ariel and I had a fight."

"About what?"

"You." Harry was desperately trying to think why he would crop up in Ariel and Hermione's conversation when she continued. "I told her that you knew. She asked me how I could do that."

"What did you say?" asked Harry, curious.

"I told her I had a good reason."

"And that would be…?"

"Confidential. Sorry, Harry."

"Hermione, I can handle the fact that Ariel keeps things from me, even Ron has his secrets. But you? No, Hermione. I can't take it from you."

"I can't, Harry." He took her by the shoulders and shook her gently so she would look up at him.

"Please, Hermione?" Harry looked at her imploringly.

"Harry, I'm sorry. Please don't make me tell you. I'm in enough trouble already."

"Is keeping this secret so important to you?"

"Yeah, Harry, it is."

"Alright, keep your secret." At breakfast, Ron and Harry sat between the girls. They had to do it all during Potions, too. Most of that class was the way it had been in Harry's sixth year. Oliver Wood was the old Quidditch Captain, therefore he favored Harry. Unfortunately, it was all unearned. Harry decided to talk to Wood after class. When the bell rang, Harry took an extremely long time packing his bag, so Wood was waiting for him alone to look the dungeon door.

"Come on, Potter, I 'aven't got all day." Wherever Wood had gone since Harry had seen him last, definitely strengthened his accent.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute, Oliver."

"Professor Wood, Harry. We're not playing Quidditch any more. Alrigh' then, what'd ya want?"

"Would it be wrong to ask you not to show me any special attention? I just don't feel comfortable with being a teacher's pet."

"Alrigh'. I was just trying to be friendly."

"I know, I'm not trying to be a prat."

"Yeah. Ok, now come on. I've got to go." Harry grabbed his bag and high-tailed it to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. When he got there, everyone was talking amongst themselves. Harry scanned the room until he found Ron and Ariel talking, with an empty seat between Ron and Hermione. Hermione was staring out to window, waiting for something it seemed. Harry rushed to his seat and sat down.

"So, how'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"Alright, I guess," answered Harry.

"I wonder who it's gonna be this year," said Ron in a whisper to Harry. Harry just grinned to himself. Hermione caught his grin out of the corner of her eye. She punched Harry playfully on the arm.

"Don't tell me you knew who it was gonna be the whole time."

"I didn't say that!"

"So you're in the same boat with the rest of us?"

"I didn't say that either."

"Well, say something!" said Ron, moving his books so Harry could put his between Ron's and Hermione's. Harry opened his mouth to do just that when the office door opened and a man stepped out. His dark eyes swept the room and settled on Harry's. A happy tingle went through Harry as the man smiled. Harry had been sure he'd lost him forever. He was glad that there was a loophole in the predicament the man had found himself in.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you all know who I am." The room was full of gasps, but Ron and Hermione's faces soon mirrored Harry's. Ariel let out a little squeal.

"Can anyone tell me who I am?" Everyone's hands shot up in the air, in a comical mimic of Hermione's usual enthusiasm. Hermione laughed and for the first time in her Hogwarts career didn't even bother to raise her hand.

"Yes, Seamus, who am I?"

"You…you're Sirius Black."

"Well done. I know you all liked Lupin…"

"Who?" asked Ariel.

"Werewolf, really cool. We had him for our third year," whispered Ron.

"…so I asked him to help with lesson plans and field trips. Seeing by the looks on your faces, you're scared to death of me. If you don't know the truth by now, please feel free to see me at any time. I ask you all to please not pester my godson. Now, back to subject…yes, Parvati?"

"You have a godson? Oooh! Who is it?"

"If I told you who he was, you'd be pestering him about not telling you." Parvati slumped down in her seat and frowned. Harry grinned, Ron snickered, and Hermione was fighting a losing battle with decorum. She was trying not to laugh. Every now and then snorts escaped her; they only made her laugh harder. "I'll tell you what, I'll ask him tonight and tell you what he said tomorrow. Now, first on the agenda is a report. Everybody groan on three. One, two,…three." The class groaned.

"But you can choose whatever topic you want. Be it the twelve uses of dragon's blood, or who won this month's hottest wizard poll. But I want a scroll on _something_ by next Friday. That gives you ten days to come up with something. Next month we'll spend a week in Knockturn Alley, and the weekend after New Year's, we'll be going on a three day, two night trip to the heart of the Forbidden Forest." Neville's face turned green. "No leaving before seventy-two hours have passed, no magic, and no defenses." Neville's face was now the color of three-week old porridge. Some of the girls were getting nervous, too. "There will be permission slips that your parents will have to sign if you're interested in going. If you think you'll be scared, don't bother to get a slip. Stay tuned for further information, but I'll see you all soon. The rest of the time is yours, I have a meeting with Lupin. I ask that you don't break anything; bones or otherwise." He grabbed a Firebolt and opened the window.

"Hermione, be a dear and close the window, when I'm gone. Oh, and start thinking about who wants to take Auror Training on Saturdays if you're not already taking if for a core class. As you know, Professor Moody will be teaching it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late." With those words, he mounted his broom and jumped out the window. The class stared after him as Hermione charmed the window shut.

Hermione was the first to recover, and she immediately pulled a large volume from her bag and began to read. Harry and Ron fell to chatting not long after, and Ariel followed Hermione's lead. The rest of the class, however, followed Harry and Ron's example.

"This is the best Defense Against the Dark Arts class I've ever had!" Dean's exclamation was echoed all over the room.

Chapter 3

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Auror Training right after Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ariel had decided against it in favor of Care of Magical Creatures. The three friends walked into the normally empty classroom that was to serve as the Training Room. There were no desks, only poufs along the wall with windows. It reminded Harry of Professor Trelawny's tower classroom. It was always crammed with poufs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed three in the middle. As the class settled comfortably into the poufs, a side door opened and Alaster Moody walked in, his electric blue eye swirling and darting around with the speed of light.

"I don't know many of you and you certainly don't know me. I don't trust you, but you have to trust me because I'm your teacher and the rules of the school support that. Now, the first term is going to be devoted to curses and counter curses. Next term will be psychological training. Professor McGonagall has granted permission for Professor Black and myself to tear you apart physically and mentally. This class will meet once a week due to Professor Black's busy schedule. Your own schedules will have this class time as a footnote. So don't lose your schedules!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already sitting in the front row of poufs, but they had instinctively moved forward when Moody said Sirius' name.

"Your first assignment is to look up the spell, 'Infecto Bubonis.' Yes, I know you know what the spell is, Miss Granger, but please allow the rest of the class to figure it out by themselves. Now, I want a half a scroll of parchment on what it is and what its counter curse is. To be tested and turned in next week. Books you have, but if you want any more information, I have a stack of books up here. You have fifteen minutes left, so go ahead and get started."

As soon as Moody had finished speaking, Hermione shot out of her chair towards the books Moody had indicated. She was glaring at anyone who came even remotely close to the stack she hadn't looked through yet by the time Harry and Ron got up out of their seats. She returned to Harry's side with an armful of books.

"You're not going to believe this!" She was slightly agitated, hopping from one foot to the other.

"What?" asked Ron, he was actually reading a textbook and didn't look up.

"Those books are all from the Restricted Section!"

"So?" asked Harry, mildly interested.

"So! Students are supposed to get notes from teachers for those books. Meaning we need permission; and even then, we're only allowed to take them out one at a time."

"I still don't see a problem, he got them out for us to use, so we don't need notes."

"But he's letting everyone read them when he told Madam Pince they were for his own reading." Hermione said, exasperated.

"Two questions," said Ron. "One, how do you know what he told Madam Pince; and two, why does it matter?"

"One, the books told me so; and two…"

Harry fell over laughing, " The book told you so?" Hermione gave him a fierce glare that brought to mind his trip to the Restricted Section he made in his first year. He'd opened a book and it had let out a bloodcurdling screech.

"And two," she continued unabashed, "those books are illegal." When it came to books, Harry could usually take Hermione's word as law.

"Why are they illegal?" asked Ron, now staring at the pile. They looked like plain old books to _him_.

"They're forbidden because they have all manner of the Dark Arts in them. Some of them were even written by Death Eaters! They recorded the results of their experiments." Harry was leafing through a book and stopped at a picture of a woman with snakes coming out of her chest, back, and arms. She didn't move, as most wizarding photographs did, but Harry could still see the snakes writhing and tearing chunks out of her until there was nothing left. He opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang. He grabbed his books and followed Hermoine and Ron to lunch.

Hermione wasn't so flustered after she'd gotten some food into her, and was talking of using the books for her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.

"Didn't we have something else to do for that class?" mused Ron.

"Yeah, we had to look something up or something like that," answered Harry.

"Honestly, don't you two listen? We have to look up the spell, 'Infecto Bubonis' and it's counter curse."

"Yeah, that," said Harry.

"So, what have we got after lunch?" asked Ron, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"A free period, and Transfiguration."

"Not me," said Hermione, "I've got Arithmancy and then I'm done for the day." Just then, Ariel came walking through the doors of the Great Hall. By the time she reached the table, Ron was already up to hug her. She didn't look so good, so Harry watched her closely, searching for something that seemed out of place. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione had her eyes glued to Ariel too. So did Ron, for that matter, but for a different reason. Ariel spread her arms wide and smiled. Meaning to step into the embrace, she stumbled and fell against Ron instead. Hermione let out a muffled gasp, but said nothing. Harry looked at her quizzically, but she just shook her head. Harry made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron, concern evident in his voice.

"Oh, yes! I'm fine; I just tripped over Harry's book." As she said this, Harry saw her flick her wand at the floor. His bag toppled over noiselessly, and his books silently spilled all over the floor. By the time Ron looked down, Harry was apologizing for being so messy and reaching down to grab the "offensive" book.

"Hey, Ariel?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you have after lunch?" asked Ron.

"Arithmancy, then I'm done."

"Come on, Ariel. You know we're not supposed to be late again," said Hermione, getting up and pulling gently on her sleeve.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" asked Harry. Hermione gave him a look that said, "Change the subject, quick!" Thankfully Ron didn't see the significance of the statement, and he certainly didn't see the look.

"Oh, you know girls, always in the bathroom preening," laughed Ron. If he would have said that to or about Hermione at any other time, she would have punched him. However, today she let it go, gave a big smile to the boys, and ushered Ariel along.

Harry and Ron went up to their dormitory where Ron promptly fell asleep. Harry was too busy thinking about the girls' behavior to take a nap or start any kind of homework. Harry was staring at the wall, willing it to give him the answers he was looking for. Fifteen minutes went by, and the only thing he had thought of was that something like that had happened before and that Hermione knew about it. Another fifteen minutes went by and he added that Malfoy _had_ to be involved somehow. After yet another fifteen minutes, he didn't have any new knowledge, but he woke Ron and the two of them went to the Transfiguration classroom.

When Harry and Ron walked in, they got a small shock. Professor McGonagall wasn't sitting at her desk. Instead, a beautiful young, black-haired woman was sitting there, waiting for everyone to find their seats. Dean Thomas' mouth hung open, as he stood rooted to the spot. Seamus grabbed his arm and pulled him to a chair…where Dean remained standing. Seamus sat down, and noticed Dean hadn't done the same. Seamus gave a none-too-gentle tug, and Dean promptly fell into his seat. Harry and Ron sniggered into their hands. Harry could see, however, why Dean was so awestruck.

The woman's waist-length hair fell in loose ringlets, her eyes were violet, and her lips were blood-red. Harry thought she was a vampire at first, but she didn't have the characteristic sunken skin; her face was smooth and full.

"Hello, class! My name is Leila Radeck. I'm a student, just like you. So if we all just—" Dean's arm shot up in the middle of her introduction. "Yes, Mr. Thomas?"

"How can you be a student?"

"We all are students in the world of magic. We are always learning. Now, as I was saying, if we all do our work, we'll all get along. Let's get started."

"Excuse me, Professor Radeck?" Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Unlike every other new teacher he'd had, Professor Radeck didn't show any of the usual shock, wonder, astonishment or other emotions at saying his name.

"If you don't mind my asking, where is Professor McGonagall?"

"No, I don't mind your asking. She won't be teaching this year due to her new status as Headmistress. She _will,_ however, continue to be Gryffendor's Head of House. And class, call me Leila. Today, I want you to practice "Tirollham". If done correctly, those pillows in front of you will turn into babies." There were gasps from the girls and a few sick-looking boys. "I will, of course, change them back if you do indeed succeed. Carry on, then." She smiled and watched the class look uneasily at their pillow.

"Harry, I don't like this, I don't like this at all."

"Come on, Ron, it won't be that bad." Harry hoped he sounded more convincing than he actually felt.

"You first."

"Alright." Harry took a deep breath and opened his mouth. A shriek interrupted his attempt. He and Ron spun around to see Lavender Brown bouncing a baby on her knee and cooing to it. "Just think, Won-won, if you were still going out with her, you would be picking out names."

"Shut up, Harry. Don't remind me." Ron shivered. The boys looked at each other, shrugged, and turned their attention back to Harry's pillow. Harry took another deep breath and raised his wand.

"Tirollham!" A stream of red sparks flew out of the end of Harry's wand and enveloped the blue satin pillow. The four corners started to elongate and pale. Out of no where, a lump began to rise from between two of the corners. The bottom two corners came closer together. Features formed on the lump, and a few seconds later, a baby sat there on the desk, wearing a blue cloth diaper.

Ron gave Harry a congratulatory pat on the back before trying it on his own, green pillow. Five seconds or so later, Harry burst out laughing and Ron punched him on the arm. Sitting there on the desk in front of Ron, was a green pillow with baby legs, kicking and emitting a noise that sounded like fabric ripping. Harry's baby was crying now, and reaching his pudgy little arms out, clearly wanting to be held.

"Um…Leila?" asked Harry, talking over his baby and thinking how weird it was to call his teacher by her first name. "How do I make it back into a pillow?"

"You have to take care of it for the rest of class. Then I'll Transfigure it."

"But, Leila, what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Play with it. Sing to it, pretend it's your own. Call it, a class within a class. Parenting within Transfiguration." She went to help Seamus. His baby still had pink tassels for hair, and needed changing.

Ron, meanwhile, was repeating the charm over and over again, trying in vain to make his pillow into a baby. By the time the bell rang, Ron's pillow had a head, arms, and legs, but it still had the plushy body of a green pillow. Harry had changed his baby twice, burped it, bounced it on his knee, and sung it to sleep.

"Can you believe her?" asked Ron. "Since when are we registered for Parenting 101?"

"She's a woman, all of them think about it at some point."

"Think about what?" asked Hermione, coming up to them with Ariel at her side.

"Well…"

"What?"

"Um…"

"Just say it, Sweetie," said Ariel as Ron flushed scarlet.

"Parenting. Having kids and being a family," answered Harry. Hermione burst out laughing.

"I thought it was something serious." She laughed again and shook her head. Ariel smiled, but she didn't say anything. Ron was staring at the floor, his pink face clashing horribly with his vivid red hair.

"Alright, we're off to Quidditch practice," said Harry brightly. Ron nodded and looked like he was glad to leave. As the boys disappeared, the girls went p to Hermione's private Prefect Room.

"Can I talk to you, Ariel?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

"Yes, of course! What's wrong? You've seemed a bit off color."

"It's…it's…" Hermione broke off and walked briskly to the door. She stuck her head out to see if there was anyone around before shutting the door with a snap and locking it. Then she went to her bed and sat down. Ariel hadn't moved. Hermione patted the bed beside her an Ariel sat down.

"What's wrong, Hermione? You can tell me."

"It's…Harry." Hermione said in halting tones. Then the floodgates broke and it all burst out. "I'm in love with him and he doesn't even know I exist in that way. I can't help it! Why won't he love me?" Hermione broke into tears.

"It's going to be alright! We'll take care of it." Ariel gathered Hermione into her arms like a mother would her small child, and rocked her back and forth.

Harry was on his Firebolt, zipping around the field as he watched his team play. Ron was doing better under pressure than the year before, and Ginny was a bit faster than last year. Unbidden, Harry's thoughts went to the year before when he had been somewhat infatuated with Ginny. Harry's cheeks flushed red when he thought of the sleeping monster who'd made being near her agony. But that monster was long dead. Now a new one lay nestled in his breast; curled around his heart.

The only problem was, he didn't know who the girl was that could tame the beast within. He knew she existed, he just didn't know who his mystery girl was. But Harry _wanted_ to know, and he knew exactly who to enlist in this endeavor.

"Alright! Good flying, team! Practice time for next week will be on the bulletin board. Get some rest and some food tonight. Tomorrow's match against Slytherin is going to be tough!" Harry alighted on the Quidditch pitch moments later and headed to the locker rooms. By the time the rest of the team had traipsed in, Harry was back in his school robes and heading out the door, Firebolt in hand.

Halfway up to the castle, Harry heard footsteps pounding the ground behind him. He turned to see Ron puffing up the path. Harry stopped and waited.

"What…are you…in…such a…hurry…for?" panted Ron, finally reaching him.

"I'm going to ask Hermione for help."

"On what? The essay…for Defense Against …the Dark Arts?" Ron's breathing was returning back to normal, but he was still gasping in air between words.

"No, not the essay. I mean with figuring out who the girl is that sent that note to me before the beginning of term."

"Oh." The boys walked leisurely up to the Gryffendor Common Room. "Snorflat." The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and they went inside. Harry, looking around the Common Room, didn't see Hermione. He didn't even see Ariel. He _did_ see Ginny, however, coming in through the portrait hole behind him. "I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed, mate." Ron took his leave, and Harry strode towards Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny!"

"Yeah?"

"Great flying today. Keep it up for tomorrow's match."

"Thanks, Harry." Ginny turned to go, but Harry caught her arm.

"Uh, Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you send Hermione down to see me please?"

"Sure." Ginny spun around again and disappeared up the stairs.

"I don't know what to do, Ariel! I can't just tell him! What if I ruin our friendship?"

"Well, what if you get something more than just friendship? It can't hurt to try."

"Oh, Ariel, you're so much braver than I am. I wish I had your courage."

"It's not courage, it's self-confidence." A knock sounded at the door, and Hermione went to answer it.

"Hello, Ginny. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, you can, actually. Harry needs to see you downstairs."

"Oh, all right then."

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night." Hermione closed the door again, and turned to Ariel.

"Well?" asked Ariel, "are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Where's your confidence?"

"Yes! I _am_ going to tell him!…But I'll have butterflies in my stomach the whole time." Ariel smiled and took her hand. Ariel pulled Hermione out the door and pushed her towards the stairs so that she had to grab the banister to stop herself from falling. The commotion caught Harry's eye.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where's Ron?" broke in Ariel.

"Up in the dorm."

"Oh." Ariel made a beeline for the other set of stairs in the Common Room.

"What did you want to see me about, Harry?"

"I've known you for seven years now, and we're good friends, right?"

"Sure." Hermione's heart sped up.

"And we rely on each other to get us in and out of trouble, right?"

"Yes." She could hardly breathe.

"Then I've got to ask you something."

"Ok." Hermione stood rigid, ears straining to catch the next word, her heart beating so slowly it was almost completely still, and her breathing had stopped altogether.

"I need you to help me figure out who the girl is that sent me that letter before school started. I think I love her." Hermione's whole countenance caved in. She jerked her head up and down, then walked to the stairs in large strides before the tears leaked out of her eyes. Harry just stood there, looking after her until Ariel came up behind him. Harry didn't know that she'd been there on the landing, watching. She'd gone in to find Ron sleeping, so she'd gone to the landing to watch Harry and Hermione. Ariel knew something was wrong when Hermione left. The light reflected off the tears on her face.

"Harry? Where's Hermione?" Ariel was watching his face more closely than a jeweler scrutinizing a ruby.

"She went back to the dormitory," said Harry, turning around. "Is she ok? She seemed a bit off color."

"She will be. Good night, Harry." Ariel went around him and traced the path Hermione had taken.

Ariel reached the door of Hermione's private dorm room and opened it. Hermione was laying face-down on her bed. By the way her shoulders were shaking, Ariel knew she was crying.

"Go away!" sobbed Hermione.

"It's me, Hermione." Ariel closed the door behind her and sat next to Hermione. Ariel patted and rubbed Hermione's back until she sat up. "What happened down there?"

"He's in love with whoever wrote that note, and he w-wants me to help him figure out who it is."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Yes." Hermione hung her head.

"Why? What happened to the fire and spunk you used to have?"

"I don't know, there's an empty place in my heart where it used to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"I never had time to fall in love. My life was books, studying, and quick comments to insults. Then I met Harry Potter. The most talked about boy in the wizarding world. I got to be his friend. Then I spent my time helping him and Ron, getting them out of trouble, and making quick comebacks to that wretch, Malfoy." She broke off here, and looked down at her hands.

"And now?" prompted Ariel.

"Now I'm in an unrequited love relationship. I don't have the energy to make the comments and comebacks."

"Stop it! Just stop it! I'm not going to let you mope around. We're going to get you back the way you were before. Now, pull yourself together so we can do this. It's only the first week of school! We can't let you go to pieces already, that's reserved for N.E.W.T.s." Ariel gave Hermione a quick hug and went into the dorm reserved for the Seventh Years.

Harry didn't even realize that something was wrong with Hermione. So he went to his own bed thinking happy thoughts of the day his mystery lady would be revealed.

Breakfast the next morning was a silent affair. Ariel and Ron had taken their plates down to the lake one last time before it got too cold. Hermione was reading, and ignoring every attempt at conversation that Harry gave. When Harry opened his mouth once again to begin a conversation, Hermione snapped her book shut, stuffed it into her already overflowing bag, and left the table. As she was walking out into the Great Hall, the book she'd been reading fell out of her bag, unbeknownst to her. Harry went and picked it up, flipping it over to read the title. Muggle Herbs and their Uses. There was a bookmark poking out towards the end. Harry opened to the page Hermione had marked, and began reading aloud.

"_Rue has been considered a powerful defense against poisoning, spells, and witchcraft since the earliest times. The herb's reputation as a poison antidote is still upheld today. Rue has a long association with the eyes. People ate rue to sharpen their eyesight."_ In Hermione's clever hand, were two words: three sprigs. Harry noticed another herb that she had marked and continued reading, _"Rosemary is worn n the hair to bring back memories and remembrances." _Again, Hermione had written something: Too risky? One sprig for now. Harry was confused, was Hermione being poisoned? Did she need to remember how to make an antidote? Why would it be "too risky"? Harry made a mental note to ask her about it when he returned her book.

The rest of the classes Harry had went by quickly. He was an empty shell and couldn't put any emotion into his conversations with Ron, resulting in Ron ignoring Harry all through lunch. Harry, for his part, didn't even notice. The day was a drag for Harry, until that evening in the Common Room.

"Hermione, you dropped your book." Harry was standing in front of her. She looked up from her position, curled up with all her homework spread out on her lap. She looked up nonchalantly. "I looked at the page." Hermione's face registered fear.

"Is someone trying to poison you?" Hermione's face relaxed.

"No. It's none of your business. It's for class." She held out her hand for the book. Harry was far from satisfied, but he had no choice but to give her back the book. A slight tapping noise drew Harry's attention towards the window. Harry grinned.

"Hedwig!" Harry went to the window and opened it. Hedwig flew to Harry and circled around his head a few times before settling on his shoulder and nipping his ear. Harry patted her head, then took the letter that was tied to her leg and opened it. The monster in his chest purred; it was from his mystery lady.

Dear Harry,

How was your first week back? I've got so much on my plate this year, I have no time for tom-foolery or fun of any kind. I'm trying to clear my schedule a little so I can s ask you to go out with me some time. I probably shouldn't have said that, but, since you don't know who I am, I'll be embarrassed later when we can sit together and laugh. Alright, I'll see you around.

Again, there was no signature. Harry grinned and forced himself to walk rather than run back to his room to put it under his pillow with the first letter.

A week after Harry had gotten his second letter, he was running late to Potions. Harry was sprinting down one of the secret passageways Fred and George had shown him years ago, when he heard yelling.

"What do you think you were doing?" It was Malfoy, no mistake.

"Claiming my property." That was Crabbe's voice.

"I released her from that bond and you tried to take her back! You have no authority over me!" Malfoy's voice was razor sharp and laced with poison.

"You've fallen for her, haven't you, Draco?" There was the sound of something hitting something else very hard, a soft whimper, then silence. Harry cautiously walked out of the tunnel he'd been in to see Crabbe on the floor, out cold. Harry guessed Malfoy had slugged Crabbe in the face. Harry didn't dwell on it, however, because he was still late, and now, even more so.

That night in the Common Room, Ginny and Harry were the last ones up. Ginny sat in a chintz armchair by the fireplace, staring into the dancing flames. Harry was writing a letter to his mystery girl. He'd glanced up every now and then to see fewer and fewer people around him. The last time he'd looked up, all he saw was Ginny, the firelight glowing beautifully on her hair. He was going to sign his name when he realized Ginny wasn't blinking.

"Ginny?" She jumped and hid her left arm behind her.

"Oh, Harry. You're still up?" Harry signed his name at last and put down his stationery. He walked over to Ginny and sat on the arm rest. She shied away from him a little and pulled the sleeve of her jumper down over her wrist. Harry thought he saw a wet spot on her black jumper, but he wasn't sure.

"Ginny, you have something on your arm…"

"I'm sorry! Oh, Harry! I should have said something, but I didn't want to look weak and scared, but I am! I _am_ scared!" She broke down in tears. Harry was instantly in front of her, holding her tight and doing his best to calm her down. He wiped the tears from her eyes, and held her until she stopped shaking. Then he grabbed her shoulders and held her away from him.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" She wiped her eyes and sniffled. She didn't say anything. Harry put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Something that happened last year."

"What happened?" She slowly pulled the left sleeve of her jumper up. Harry gasped. Ginny's wrist was gushing blood. Someone had slit it. It had to have been someone else, Harry couldn't see Ginny cutting her wrists. The cuts took on an unusual shape.

"Ginny, why do you have this? It looks like it says something…VMC?"

"VMC is Vincent Michael Crabbe. He's my boyfriend."

"How can you date a stupid boy like Crabbe? He's dumber than a box of rocks."

"No, he's very intelligent. He's even got better marks than Ron. He only shows it to me, though. He's a very jealous boy. He marked me so no other guys would look at me. It's a long story, though, an I really don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to Madam Pomfrey right now. I won't have that villain making a claim on one of my friends." He gently pulled the sleeve back down over the bloody cuts. Then he grabbed her right hand and forced her out of the portrait hole. He checked his watch: 11:42. It was late and he hoped Madam Pomfrey was still up.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, the door was locked. Harry banged on the door until an angry, bleary-eyed Madam Pomfrey opened it.

"What are you doing out of bed this late, Mr. Potter? Miss Weasley, you should know better! I should report you for sneaking around at night." Harry pulled back Ginny's sleeve. "Oh my goodness! What happened, Miss Weasley?" Ginny kept her lips tightly pressed together. "Alright, alright, keep your secrets; but hold still so I can put this salve on."

After Ginny's wrist had healed itself, Harry walked her back to the Common Room in silence. He couldn't wait to get to Potions class tomorrow. He was going to have a bit of fun with Mr. Vincent Michael Crabbe. He grinned as he mounted the stairs to the boys' dormitories, and his eyes glinted in the dark.

Mr. Wood was late the next morning to Potions, and Harry took full advantage of it. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting together in the back. Hermione, Ron, Ariel, and Harry were sitting around a cauldron in the front.

"I'll be right back, guys." Harry got up and walked to the back. Everyone watched him as he tapped Crabbe on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" he grunted. He seemed like the same dull, stupid Crabbe Harry had known. Was Ginny wrong about his intelligence?

"Get up," Harry whispered. Crabbe got up.

"Now what?" Crabbe asked, also whispering. Harry hit him in the stomach. Crabbe sank to his knees. Harry hit him in the face. Crabbe fell over, and Harry stared kicking him. Malfoy sat there, watching. Goyle started to get up and Harry pulled his fist back in anticipation of a new target. Malfoy put up his hand, and Goyle sat down. Harry resumed kicking a moaning Crabbe.

"Potter! That's enough!" Oliver Wood had arrived. Harry ignored him and wound up for another kick. "Potter! Stop it!" Harry ignored him. "Detention, Potter!" Oliver Wood had walked up to Harry, grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him out of the dungeon. "Do not come back to this class until you can control yourself!" Wood walked back to the head of the classroom and began teaching. Harry stalked off. He'd lost his temper, so what? Was he the only one who lost it every now and then? Why couldn't Wood see that this was something that needed to be done?

Seeing that he'd just gotten kicked out of class for the first time in his life; Harry was a little stunned. Thinking back to the events of the night before, Harry's anger resurfaced and he smiled. Crabbe had gotten what he deserved. Every move Harry had made flashed through his mind's eye again.

"Wait a minute, Malfoy didn't stop me," Harry said to himself. "Why wouldn't he protect his lackey?" Then it hit him. Crabbe and Malfoy were talking about Ginny! Malfoy had fallen in love with Ginny! "Oh, wait till Ginny hears this!" Harry decided to post his letter, having nothing else to do.

Harry made his way to the Owlery. Hedwig stuck out like a snowflake in a forest of autumn trees. Harry called her and she opened her orb-like eyes to glower down at him.

"I promise you can go back to sleep soon," said Harry soothingly, "I just need you to deliver this." Hedwig flew down from her perch and reluctantly stuck out her leg. Harry tied the note to it and carried her to the open window. He watched as she flew out of sight, then he went to the Common Room for the free period he shared with Hermione.

Harry arrived before Hermione did, and sprinted up to his room to retrieve the two letters he kept under his pillow. He threw his bag at the foot of one of the armchairs and sat down just to jump up two minutes later as Hermione climbed through the portrait hole.

"Hermione! I'm glad we've got this free period together," said Harry enthusiastically.

"Calm down. Why are you so happy?" she asked suspiciously.

"So we can figure out who my mystery lady is!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Hermione reached out a hand for the letters and Harry gave them to her. "I need a little space, ok? I've got some tests I've got to run first. I'll have them back to you tomorrow. Now shoo! I've got homework." Harry backed away a few steps and started his own homework He kept looking up to see if Hermione had started her tests yet. Hermione saw this, and it irked her. "Harry, I'm not starting yet, please stop watching me like a hawk. It's just annoying."

"Sorry." Harry worked on his homework in earnest for about five minutes. Then he stole another glance at Hermione.

"Harry, you're doing it again."

"Oh, sorry." Hermione didn't think he was sorry at all. She just thought he was covering up getting caught. Harry went back to his Transfiguration book. Ten minutes later, he looked up at Hermione again.

"Aarrgh!" Hermione gathered up her things and ran up to the girls' dormitories. Harry cursed. Now he had no choice but to do his homework and wait for tomorrow. The portrait hole opened and Ariel walked in.

"Oh, hello, Harry."

"Hullo, Ariel. Where are you coming from?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"How is it?"

"Oh, it's great! We've done puffskiens, whiskerheads, mooncalves, and winged horses. Next week we start doxies."

"Been there, done that."

"Excuse me?"

"I've tangled with doxies before," explained Harry.

"Oh." Ariel went upstairs to Hermione's room She knocked, and Hermione opened the door.

"Hello, Ariel. Come on in. I'm glad you came."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I'm about to find out who Harry's mystery girl is. I need someone here for moral support. Just in case."

"Alright, let's do it." Hermione nodded and went to her writing desk, where the letters lay. Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped the first letter. The ink turned bright pink. She tapped the second one, and again, the ink changed color.

"At least this girl really loves Harry. That's a small consolation. Now they can love each other and be happy together for the rest of their lives," said Hermione bitterly.

"Oh, come off it, you don't know that that's going to happen."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's find out who she is."

"Is it really?"

"What?"

"Is it really a consolation knowing that this girl loves him?"

"No."

"Somehow, I didn't think so." Hermione tapped the letters again and the letters melted together into a blob. Ink drops spread out from the central blob, and spelled out two words:

PANSY PARKINSON

Hermione stared at the piece of parchment long after the blob rescinded into the original letter. This couldn't be. She had to talk to Pansy, right away.

Hermione walked as if she were in a trance. Eyes staring straight ahead, a vacant expression on her face, Hermione drifted out of her room and down the stairs like an apparition. Luckily for her, no one was in the Common Room. There was no sound or movement except the dieing fire spluttering in its last moments. She hardly saw where she was going, but her feet carried her to the Prefects Room on the second floor. She couldn't even feel her mouth forming the password.

The door swung open and Hermione's eyes settled on Pansy, sitting at her rosewood desk, writing something. The trance splintered into a million pieces and all the pain of rejection and the anger at Pansy's nerve came flooding through Hermione's system.

"Pansy." That one word was loaded with so much posison that a shiver ran down Pansy's spine and she turned fearfully around.

"Hermione? What do you want?" Pansy visibly relaxed, thinking she'd been hearing things.

"What were you thinking, Pansy?" said Hermione quietly, doing a perfect imitation of Snape, when he used to teach Potions.

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry Potter." Pansy blanched and shrank back a little.

"I-I don't know what-" she began.

"Oh yes you do. I swear to you, if you hurt him, no one will ever find your body." Hermione ground out through her teeth.

"You care about him, don't you?" asked Pansy, immediately alert.

"That's my secret, yes. I'll keep yours if you'll keep mine."

"So, you won't tell him, and you won't try to win him?"

"No, he's yours anyway." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She blinked them away and turned to go.

"Hermione, wait. I didn't know. You hid everything from everyone. How was he supposed to know?"

"He wasn't until the end of the year. Now he'll never know."

"Why not?"

"Well, he's going to be with you by the end of the year. He won't need me telling him how I feel about him." Hermione turned, finally, and ran from the room. "I've got to get out of here."

Exhausted, Hermione collapsed on her bed, and slept through the next day's classes.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. I haven't seen her all morning." Ariel walked in alone. This was weird. Ariel and Hermione were usually attatched at the hip. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, a little concerned.

"She's in the Hospital Wing," replied Ariel, taking her seat.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"She's just sick. She'll be back in her room by tonight."

Chapter 4

Harry decided to check in on Hermione at lunch. He made it to the door of the Hospital Wing and knocked. Madam Pomfrey opened the door with a weary look.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?"

"I came to see Hermione Granger. Is she here?"

"Miss Granger is not here."

"So, she was released then?"

"No. She hasn't been in the Hospital Wing at all this year."

"Oh. Uh, thank you." Harry had to find Ron. It was still lunch time, but it would only be for another five minutes. They had a free period next, so Harry rerouted to the Gryffendor Common Room. Ariel had Care of Magical Creatures, so he knew he could talk privately to Ron.

"Snorflat," muttered Harry. Ron was sitting in an armchair, reading a book. "Guess where I just came from."

"Lunch?" asked Ron, not putting his book down.

"The Hospital Wing."

"Oh?" Ron put down the beastiary he'd been scanning, and looked up at Harry.

"Hermione was never in the Hospital Wing. Ariel lied to us."

"I'm sure she was just mistaken." Ron said protectively. harry didn't think so, but he sat down and began that morning's homework while they waited for Ariel to come back from Care of Magical Creatures. An hour went by, still no sign of Ariel. She wasn't in their next class either. At dinner, Ron was worried and Harry was fuming.

"I don't know where she is! I can't believe she wouldn't tell me where she's going if she's going tto miss class like that." Ron said, later that evening as he was pacing back and forth in the Common Room.

"I think she's hiding something."

"Like what?"

"She's envolved with Malfoy somehow."

"Harry! I don't want you to say anything about Malfoy and my Ariel again. You don't kknow what you're talking about. You're just jealous!"

"Jealous of what?" asked Harry, rising to his feet in anger.

"Jealous that you don't have a great relationship like Ariel and I do!"

"I'm not jealous! I just don't like her!" Harry realized what he said a moment too late. "Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Oh yes you did."

"I admit she's not one of my favorite people in the world, but she's good enough for you, so she's good enough for me." Ron hesitated a moment.

"Thank you, Harry. That means a lot to me."

"You're wellcome. So, are we ok now?"

"Yeah, whatever." The portrait hole swung open and Ariel walked in. Harry and Ron looked at one another. Ron nodded and Harry stood up.

"Ariel, guess where I went today?"

"I don't know, Harry, where were you this fine day?" she replied, sarcasm and exhaustion dripping from her voice.

"I went to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione."

"Yes? And you're telling me this why?"

"Hermione wasn't there."

"No, she's in her room. Asleep." Ron turned tto Harry to say, "I told you so," but Harry raised his hand to silence him.

"Madam Pomfrey told me she wasn't in the Hospital Wing at all this year."

"Yes. That's right." Ron stared dumbfounded at Ariel.

"You lied to us? You lied to _me_?" Ron spluttered.

"Don't take it so personal. I'm sure I'm not the only one who's ever lied to you." With that sentiment, she breezed by the boys and retreated into the girls' dormitory.

"I told you she lied to us," Harry began.

"Don't. I don't need this from you." Ron looked crushed, so Harry left it alone.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I want to talk to you though, will you come up to the dorm with me? I don't want any eavesdroppers."

"Sure." Harry followed Ron up to their room. Ron dragged his feet until he reached his bed, where he promptly fell backwards onto the bed with a groan. He lay there for a few minutes before struggling to his elbows.

"Harry? I've been thinking." Harry sat down on his own bed and leaned forward.

"What about?"

"Ariel."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was so much in love with her that I didn't want to see her flaws. She lies, she's cold-hearted, too. I saw her at lunch, the first week of term. Neville was in the full Body-Bind, and she laughed at him. Didn't even lift a finger to help him. Harry, I caught her stealing. I came into the Common Room after Defense Against the Dark Arts, I forgot my essay, and she came down the stairs with a silver music box I'd given Ginny for her birthday.

"I don't think I want to date her anymore. I've noticed all of her friends are in Slytherin, except for Hermione of course. She _is_ always around Malfoy. I think you were right when you said she was envoloved with Malfoy omehow. I can't do it though. Would you tell her for me?"

"Tell her what, Ron?"

"That it's over."

"Yeah. Sure. It'd be my pleasure." Harry got up and walked to the door. He opened it, but didn't go out. "Are you going to be ok?" Ron nodded, and rolled over on his side. Harry proceeded through the door, down the stairs, and into the Common Room. It was empty except for Hermione and Ginny, sitting in armchairs by the fireplace. Both had on flannel pants and jumpers to shield them from the November chill of the castle.

"Hermione, you're alright! Hello, Ginny."

"Yes, I'm alright."

"Hello, Harry."

"Ginny, could yo get Ariel for me? I've got a message for her."

"Sure, Harry." Ginny got up and went up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

"Hermione, did you ever find out who the girl was?"

"Yes."

"Well? Who is she?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. I did talk to her though."

"What did she say?"

"She wants to tell you herself who she is when she's ready."

"Curse it all! Why do girls have to keep secrets?"

"It's alright, Harry. She really does care for you. No matter how long it takes for her to reveal herself, it'll be worth it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Harry! I'm sure. Please stop pestering me. At least she has someone who cares about her in return," she muttered the last part, but Harry heard it anyway.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Harry."

"But, you've got to explain what you mean."

"Enough! I'm going to bed!" Hermione jumped up and ran for the stairs. On the way, she passed Ariel on her way down. Harry thought he caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes.

"You wanted to see me, Harry?"

"Um, yeah. Ron says it isn't working out. He says it's over."

"What? He's dumping me?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, Ariel."

"No one dumps a Malfoy! _We_ do the dumping!"

"What did you say?" Harry asked, now on a full alert.

"You heard me, Potter. I'm a Malfoy. I'm sick of having to pretend to love your stupid little sidekick. I only did it so my dear brother could get some revenge on the Weasley family."

"You mean, Draco."

"No, I mean Lucious. Draco, that weakling, is in lobe with that fiery red, furball, Ginny." "What? Ok, this has got to be some kind of alternate reality," Harry said, bringing his hands to his head and massaging his temples. "What is going on here? You can't be Lucious' sister, you're too young."

"Let me fix that." She snapped her fingers and Harry's vision clouded for a few seconds. When he regained his eyesight, a beautiful woman stood before him; about twenty-five, with stormy gray eyes and blood red lips. Her cheekbones were high, and her hair was the color of spun silver in the moonlight.

"So, that's cleared up. Well, not really. Um...what's this about Draco and Ginny? Since when?" Harry asked, still bewildered.

"Draco is fond of her, but he refuses to give up his ex-girlfriend."

"Who's that?" Harry asked, this was something he could relate to, and therefore understand.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"I thought as much."

"Stay here, Harry Potter. Your path has already been chosen for you. Belive in yourself, and know what kind of person you want to be." The woman walked by, and as she passed, she gave Harry a locket.

It was a silver locket, with a clasp shaped like a pair of intertwined snakes, and an intriquet _S_ carved on the front. "It's Slytherin's locket! How...why?" Harry spun around to ask Ariel something, but the Common Room was empty. Harry looked at the locket again, then ran back to Ron.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked, as Harry sprinted through the door.

"Ariel...Ariel..." he panted.

"What about her? Didn't you tell her?" Harry took a deep breath before telling Ron everything that had transpired in the Common Room.

"I'm positive it's Slytherin's, I just don't know why she'd give it to me." Just then Hermione strolled in already wearing her nightgown, with her hair in pigtails.

"Have you guys seen Ariel? I can't find her." Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"Um, no. Sorry." Ron shrugged his shoulders innocently, but Hermione had seen the look. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. Harry couldn't help it, he started laughing. Unsuccessfully, he tried to disguise it as a cough. Hermione rounded on him.

"What is so funny?" Harry threw his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing." he chuckled.

"What?" Harry sobered under Hermione's angry glare.

"You look like a seven-year-old who refuses to go to bed." Hermione thought a moment, then uncrossed her arms, reached up and plled out her pigtails, before letting her foot settle down.

"Better?" Harry nodded. "Well, where is she?" Harry pulled her down next to him and launched into a second account of what had happened between him and Ariel earlier in the evening.

"Are you ok?" asked Ron. "I know you two were friends."

"I'm alright," said Hermione shaking her head. "Harry, may I see that locket?" Harry held it out to her. Hermione turned it over and over in her hands, then, "Can I hang on to this or a little while?"

"Yeah. I guess."

Pansy was sitting at her writing desk in the Prefect's Room. She was writting a letter to someone. The door opened and Draco walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked, taking off his soaked shirt and putting on a new one.

"Writing a letter."

"To who?"

"There's this boy-" she began in a dreamy voice.

"Don't say any more, I know where this is going." Pansy scowled at him for forcing her to stop her daydreaming. now, Draco had never lost anything he owned, and ever since he and Pansy had dated, he considered her his property. He didn't want to lose his authority over her just yet, she could still be useful. The more they played at being a couple, the more Draco had began to grow fond of her.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Pansy sprang up from her chair and rushed over to him.

"I don't want to lose you to some pinhead...what house is he in?"

"Gryffindor," she smiled shyly.

"...to some pinhead Gryffindor boy who thinks he's an Adonis...Who is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you simply can't stand him."

"That really doesn't narrow it down, Pansy. Do you love this boy?"

"I...I don't know."

"Do you love _me_?"

"I don't know, Draco, right now I'm a little confused about everything."

"Choose."

"What?"

"I demand that you choose between this other boy and me. In the meantime I refuse to associate with any-"

BANG! The door slammed open and Hermione stormed in.

"Pansy! I need to talk to you." She stopped when she saw Draco. "Draco, out. Now!"

"-of her kind," finished Draco, as he scuttled out of the door.

"What do you want, Hermione?"

"I understand that you like Harry, but I've loved him for seven years. I know everything there is to know about him, and I won't let the likes of you take him without a fight!" She stood there for a moment, eyes blazing, before marching back the way she'd come, making sure to slam the door on her way out. She was wearing a silver locket.

The first week of December found all the students in uproar. A bulletin was posted in all the Common Rooms announcing that the Yule Ball was reinstated this year to renew ties with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Harry had called it quits early for the Gryffindor Quidditch practice when he realized that his team was concentrating more on the upcoming Yule Ball than crushing Hufflepuff next week with their new moves. Harry was last to land his broom. When he did, a small tawny owl dropped in front of him and held out the letter in its beak. Harry took it and read it.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry said, catching up to him. "I got another note from the mystery girl." Harry's cheeks were rosy, but Ron wasn't all too sure it was from the cold. Harry gave over the note.

Dearest Harry,

I fear my feelings for you grow everyday. I'm sure you want to know who I am. If you promise to keep an open mind, maybe something could be arranged. As you know, the Yule Ball is next week. If you would be willing, maybe we could go together? I think we could have something special, you and I. As always, watching from afar.

"So, you want to go or not?"

"Of course I do! This girl is...she's amazing. She's what I've always wanted in a girl. She...I don't know, she completes me. Do you know what I mean?" By this time the two boys had reached the Entrance Hall. Ron shook his head.

"I thought I did." Hermione was waiting with two mugs of hot cider and two dry blankets. "Do you have an open mind?"

"Er...sure. It depends on what about."

"What if this girl is truely horrid?" asked Hermione.

"She couldn't be! I've read her letters, and you yourself said they came from the heart. Ever since Harry had declared himself in love with Her, Hermione had become more and more subdued, and she often lay awake at night, finally crying herself to sleep. She kept up a masquerade of how she used to be when she wasn't alone. The boys never knew.

"All she's saying is keep an open mind. It could be anyone. Like...Millicent Bulstrode. Just be prepared, I guess," Ron said. At that all three of them laughed the rest of the way to the Common Room.

Ron and Harry sat down in front of the fire next to Hermione. Ron showed the note to Hermione before sitting next to Harry on the couch opposite her armchair. She looked up at them from under her eyelashes, but the boys were deeply engrossed in a conversation about the evening's practice. They didn't even notice the tears welling up in her eyes as she took in the words.

"Very interesing," she said, dropping the note into Harry's lap. "Goodnight."

"Hermione, wait. Could you give her my notes, seeing as you know who it is?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Ok, thanks. Hang on." Harry rumaged through his bag for a scrap of parchment and a quill. He wrote, 'Yeah, I'd like that. Tell me when and where to meet you,' and gave it to Hermione. She went upstairs, all the while thinking she'd send it with Hedwig anyway because she didn't want to go near Pansy...lest she kill her.

The day of the Yule Ball dawned crisp and clear. Hermione awoke more morose than usual. She had a message for Harry. She caught up to him and Ron at breakfast.

"Harry, what's going on with you and this girl? Are you meeting her?" asked Ron as hermione walked up.

"I don't know, she hasn't written me yet." Harry was a little bummed, and when he was, he got more sensitive than usual. He noticed Hermione's expressionless face.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Harry, taking her hand in his.

"Nothing. I'm alright. Go on. Your mystery girl will be at the owlery at six o'clock tonight." She gently but forcefully pulled her hand out of his. She got up from the breakfast table and went to the Gryffindor girls' dorm. Ginny was there with a box of tissues. That small act of friendship tore Hermione apart. She started crying. Ginny put her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"You know, _you_ could always meet him in the owlery instead of Pansy. Send her a letter in his handwriting that would make her stay in her dorm, or at least away from the owlery."

"You're right. But could I do that to Harry? Could I take his beloved mystery girl from him?"

"You wouldn't be taking her away, you'd _be _her. He'd be in love with _you_. Eventually, Pansy's notes would cease and you could write them yourself. With a little spell to make your handwriting look like hers." Hermione looked up into Ginny's eyes, slowly, a smile spread over Hermione's face.

"I'll do it! Help me write the note to Pansy. It's got to sound like Harry." Hermione and Ginny wrote a short note like the one Harry had written to tell Pansy that he wanted to go to the ball with her. As Ginny headed to class, hermione made her way to the owlery.

Pansy's attention was jerked away from her romance novel by Harry's owl, Hedwig, who was zooming into the room. Her face broke into a grin of reckless abondon. The small owl twittering madly by her candleabra could only mean one thing: a letter from Harry.

She sprang up from the bed as if it were wreathed in flames and chased Hedwig around the room. When she finally got the letter off, she gave Hedwig an owl treat, patted her head affectionately, and collapsed on her bed, now a field of flowers, to read. Her face fell when she saw the simple lines.

"I'm sorry, I can't make it tonight, but I'll meet you for New Year's Eve. Ron, Hermione, and I are going to a concert." Pansy sighed, "I guess I'll just go with Draco."

At six that evening, Hermione stood among piles of owl droppings in her Yule Ball finery and a mask. Footsteps sounded on the other side of the owlery door. They paused and Hermione heard a sigh and a deep breath. The handle of the door turned slowly and Harry walked in. He looked up and froze. A vision stood before him in velvety black and silver. As his gaze drifted up to her face, his heart dropped into his stomach. She was wearing a mask.

"Um, hello. Are you my date tonight?" The girl hesitated, then nodded. Harry reached out a trembling hand and gently tore the mask off.

"Hello, Harry." Harry gasped.

"Hermione? It was you all along?"

"Yeah. I had to try."

"Try what?"

"I had to try to make you love me."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing the locket?"

"It goes with my dress robes."

"Oh. Are you ready?"

"Yes. This is going to be the best night of my life. Harry, I love you."

"Hermione, I don't know what to say. I never knew you felt that way about me. I fell in love with the girl who wrote those notes." Hermione's smile slipped a little, but Harry didn't see it. "I felt like this girl really knew me and really cared about me. And now I find out that girl is my best friend. I don't look at it as losing my best friend," he took her hand in his, "I look at it as gaining a soul mate." Harry moved in close and kissed her lips gently before leading her down to the Great Hall.

Chapter 5

Draco and Pansy were in the cloakroom, and Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"So, have you made your choice, Pansy? Who's it gonna be, me or pretty boy Potter?" asked Draco, staring hard at her.

"How did you know it was him?"

"I've seen the way you look at him. I'm not stupid. So, who's it gonna be?"

"I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"You're here, yes, but do you want to be?"

"Draco. You've been there for me for most of my life. You're my best friend, my first crush, my first boyfriend. You're the one who's experienced all my best moments with me. And I don't want to lose you."

"Remember last year when you had front row tickets to the Weird Sisters, _and_ backstage passes?" Pansy nodded.

"Yeah, but I never went."

"Because _I_ wanted you to be at my aunt's funeral with me."

"Oh, no! I wanted to go with you."

"No you didn't, Pansy. Just like you don't want to be with me now." She opened her mouth to say something, but he held up his hand. "No, just listen. I was selfish to ask you to go with me. I can see you want to be with Potter. I don't care for you the way I did before. I only asked you so I'd have a dated. Go to him, Pansy."

"But, Draco..."

"Go to him and don't look back."

"I want to hear you say we'll still be friends," said Pansy, tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's just words, words don't mean anything. If you're lucky, he'll love you back. Now go." Pansy turned on her heel and ran out of the coatroom and into the ballroom. Ddraco had turned around by this time, and now he cried. He made no sound, but tears leaked out of his eyes and his mouth quivered slightly. All for show. When he was sure she'd left, he fingered his wand lovingly. He knew what would cut Harry to the heart, and he wasn't afraid to do it. He just had to wait for the opportune moment. This was going to be fun. he made a mental note to take pictures. Who knew? There might be a little pleasure mixed into the business. Draco left the coatroom.

Pansy was turning circles in the vain hope that Harry would be there somewhere. She knew his letter said he would be at a concert, but she'd seen Ron already. Maybe the concert was cancelled...or maybe Hermione had told him who she was and Harry had lied to her. He wouldn't do that to her. He couldn't...could he? She made a sweeping round of the ballroom again; no Harry. She sighed and headed to the door.

She bumped into someone on the way out. Pansy looked up to apologize and froze. She'd bumped into Harry.

"Oh, Harry! I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Um...hi, Pansy." He barely spared a glance at her. Then she saw why; on his arm looking triumphant and all engaged, was Hermione. They moved onto the dance floor. Pansy watched as Harry held her tighter and closer than necessary and suddenly Pansy understood. They moved onto the dance floor. Harry _loved_ Hermione. The way he looked at her, the way he smiled at her, the way he touched her face and arms, the light that shone from his eyes whenever he looked at her.

Pansy broke down inside, but on the outside she was too shocked to do anything but run. She didn't stop until she collapsed on her bed in the Slytherin girls' dorm. The moment she hit the bed, the flood gates broke open and she cried until she fell asleep.

At midnight the Christmas bells chimed twelve times, and Harry put his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." She gave him a beaming smile.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." He gave her a long kiss that made Hermione go weak in the knees. She was so glad she'd done this. Pansy didn't deserve Harry, and Hermione had finally gotten him. This was indeed a night to remember.

In the week that followed, Harry and Hermione got closer and closer to the point where Ron had actually taken to hanging out with Ginny. She was acting kind of strange.

She was always disappearing and coming back in the middle of the night smellling of men's collogne. Ron put up with it for a while because he had no choice in the matter, his two best friends were soaring around the school on cloud nine.

Being alone so often, or worse, being ignored when he was with the lovebirds was really grating on his nerves.

Valentine's Day finally made Ron explode. Harry and Hermione had an entire romantic evening planned after classes, and Ginny had a date, too. Ron found himself wishing Ariel was still here and he was still in love with her. Ginny ws in the Common Room, asking Hermione hair advice.

"Oy! Ginny!" Ron yelled across the room. "Where are you going tonight?"

"I don't know, he said it was a surprise."

"Who's the 'he'?" Ginny just smiled.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't like him."

"Fine! I'm out of here!" Ron fumed, and he stormed out of the portrait hole.

Eight hours later found Harry and Ron in bed, fast asleep and Ginny and Hermione in Hermione's room talking about their evening. Hermione had conjured a bed for Ginny for the night. The girls were in bed, but they wren't sleeping; they weren't enen thinking about it.

"What did you guys do?" asked Ginny.

"You first! I don't even know who you went out with."

"I'll tell you who, but then you have to go first."

"Oh, alright. Who is it?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Yeah, now who is it?"

"He's a perfect gentleman, he's handsome and romantic, and whenever he touches me, I get a tingley feeling."

"That's how I feel when I'm with Harry. What house is he in?" "Slytherin."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's Draco."

"You're joking."

"No, I think I love him."

"Is that who you're always disappearing with?" "Yes."

"Does Ron know?"

"No!"

"Alright, alright, I was just asking."

"Ok, he met me in the library."

"Wait, you're kidding, right? Draco Malfoy in a library? That's a laugh."

"No, he really met me in the library. Then he took me to a little cafe."

"Where?"

"Um, I think it was the Crystal Dragon."

"Wow! That's a really expensive place. He must really care about you, Ginny. I don't know anyone who's ever gone there that's our age."

"Well, I think he does. Do you remember when we went shopping in Diagon Alley?" Hermione nodded. "He gave me that book I showed you."

"The one I said looked like you and Draco kissing on the front?"

"Yeah. Draco gave it to me."

"So, what happened at the cafe?"

"He was a real gentleman and he escorted me in, pulled my chair out for me, that kind of thing."

"Wow, chivalry is _not_ dead."

"After dinner, we went back to his manor and we walked through the gardens on the property. Oh, Hermione! They were so beautiful! Did you know the Malfoys have a family of fairies liviing in their gardens?"

"Really? That's interesting."

"Yeah, we sat on a bench and watched them for hours. He put his arm around me after a while, and I leaned into him. We were cuddling and I really liked it."

"Is that _all_ you did?" asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow, and a wicked grin.

"Yes!" Ginny grinned, she knew what Hermione was talking about.

"I was just asking!" Hermione fended off the playful blows Ginny was dealing her.

"Alright, what did you and Harry do tonight?"

"We went ice skating on the lake and watched the squid swim under the ice. He went along with us for a little while." Hermione suddenly disolved into giggles.

"What?" asked Ginny, giving her a strange look.

"Nothing, Harry can't ice skate."

"Oh, is that it?"

"Yeah," Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. "After that we went to a ski lodge for skiing lessons."

"He can't ski, either, can he?" Hermione laughed.

"No. No, I'm afraid he can't."

"So, what did you do then?"

"We went to the Shrieking Shack for a picnic and a little cuddling of our own."

"Is that _all_ you did?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow, mimicking Hermione's earlier seniment. Hermione blushed furiously.

"Yeah, that's all we did. Well, I fell asleep in his arms in front of the fire."

"Oooh!" squealed Ginny. "How romantic!"

"Oh, wow!" Hermione gasped. "It's 7 a.m. already! We've got class in an hour."

"Should we even bother to sleep?"

"No, I think it would be better if we waited until our breaks and tried to snag an hour here and there between classes."

The morning found Harry and Draco well rested and Ron still mad at the world. The girls were still awake, but dragging.

"Good morning, honey." Harry greeted Hermione. She aknowledged him with a tired smile and a quick hug. Ron wasn't talking to anyone, and his face was permanently frozen into a scowl. The group of four was making its way to breakfast when it was interupted by a trio of Slytherins.

"Good morning, Potter." It was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, then quickly glanced at their feet.

"Malfoy. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, Potter. I'm not here for you." He stepped up to Ginny and bowed. He offered his arm to her, gallently. "Shall we?" Ginny beamed at him and proudly took his arm. Ron stepped forward.

"What are you doing? Malfoy, let her go."

"I"m not keeping her against her will, Weasley. Or did you not get that part?"

"Ginny, come on, let's go."

"No, Ron. I'm here with my boyfriend, I can handle myself." With that the duo flounced out. Ron stood rooted to the spot. Slowly he revolved around until he was facing Harry and Hermione.

"Did she just say that Malfoy was her boyfriend?" He was stunned. Hermione nodded. Harry had the decency to look pained for him, but Ron had long ago disconnected from Harry and Hermione.

"Ron, I guess you know now, so I don't feel bad telling you that every time Ginny disappeared, it was with Draco."

"Oh, it's _Draco_ now, is it?" Ron stormed off. Harry made to go after him, but Hermione held him back.

"Let him go. There's nothing we can do for him anyway. He just has to accept it." At the touch of her hand on his shoulder, Harry forgot everything except her. "Go on, I'll be there in a minute." Harry shrugged and went into the Great Hall. Hermione's sharp eyes had picked out Pansy in a group of Slytherin girls. "Pansy, I want to talk to you."

"Come to ruin my life some more?"

"I'm sorry. Do you remember the concert we went to on Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it in his note." "Things just kind of clicked between us that night."

"So he doesn't even know about me, does he?"

"No, I never told him because I thought you'd do it at the Yule Ball."

"Then there's still a chance for me to be happy."

"Are you going to tell him now? I mean, I don't think he'll care, Pansy. I'd rather you didn't get hurt anymore."

"I've got to talk to him. I've got to try everything to get him to love me."

"Then this is war, Pansy. I'll let you tell him, but then I want you to go by what ever decision he makes. Understood?"

"We'll see."

Pansy and Hermione entered the Great Hall together and headed for the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat down next to Harry and put her arm around him. He reciprocated.

"Harry, Pansy would like to say something to you."

"Hello, Pansy."

"Harry, I've wanted to tell you something for along time now. I...I...I..love you." She looked up at him adoringly, and pleadingly.

"Um, Pansy, that's sweet, but, I'm in love with Hermione." Tears sprang up into Pansy's eyes even as triumph radiated from Hermione's face. Pansy walked away, dragging her feet even as Hermione snuggled closer to Harry.

A month went by and Pansy was getting worse for the wear. She didn't brush her hair any more, her grades were dropping, and she wouldn't talk to anyone. By April, her hygene was terrible in all aspects, she barely went to class, and she almost never came for meals. Harry felt bad, thinking it all his fault. He decided to ask Hermione.

"Hermione, I feel awful about Pansy. I think I should talk to her." She couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry, before you go to her, there's something I have to tell you. I love you more than anything in the world, Harry. I don't want to lose you. Tell me I'll never lose your love."

"Hermione, you know I love you."

"I'm not the girl who wrote you those notes. That was Pansy."

"What? You mean, if you...wait. How did you get to be with me if _she_ was the one writing the notes?"

"I had Hedwig bring her and your notes directly to me."

"So Hedwig was in on it, too?"

"No, I used the Imperious Curse."

"Hermione!" Harry was outraged.

"I'm sorry! I had to!" Hermione's voice was beginning to rise as well.

"What do you mean, you 'had to'?"

"I've waited seven years for you to notice me as more than just your friends. I saw an oppertunity and I took it. I had to do it, Harry!" she burst into tears. "I love you." She threw herself into his arms. Harry took a step back and pushed her away.

"Stop it. Just stop it, Hermione! Don't touch me."

"Harry, please...don't do this." Hermione fell to her knees with her face in her hands.

"Get _off_ me, Hermione!"

"But, Harry!"

"Stop! I've had enough! Don't talk to me for a while, I can't be around you right now. Just...go away and leave me alone." Harry walked out of the Common Room. Hermione remained on her knees, stunned. That's where Ron found her an hour later. Hermione told Ron what had happened between her and Harry.

"Join the club."

"What club?"

"The Spurned Lover's Club," Ron said sarcastically.

"I am _not_ a spurned lover!"

"Who are you kidding, of course you are. You and Harry haven't, you know, _done_ anything, have you?"

"No!"

"That's good. Let it be a comfort for you."

"I'll _never_ have comfort. If I can't be with him, then I don't want to live."

"You're still friends, who knows what could happen."

"That's a low blow, Ron!"

"What? What did I say?"

"I told you that he doesn't want me around anymore. Our happy little trio has been split up forever."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Harry were the best of friends before I ever came along. I was lucky that you let me in. Now, you and Harry don't even talk anymore because of the whole you/Ariel and me/Harry thing. I know you were jealous, Ron. I was, too."

"Who were you jealous about?"

"You and Ariel. In the beginning, you two were the perfect couple."

"Ok, so I'm seperated from you two; big deal."

"Weren't you listening? Harry and I are done for. I mean for good. We've been split and there's no going back. It's a good thing that this is the last year that we have to spend together. Well, it's only two more months, really."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to bed. Maybe you should go to the library. That used to calm you down and make you feel better."

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks, Ron." They seperated and Hermione pulled on a robe over her pajamas.

As she was making her way down the last corridor, she saw light in an empty classroom. Voices spilled out and barely reached her ears.

Chapter 6

Creeping along as quietly as she could, Hermione made her way to the open door and peeked in. Harry and Pansy were in there, and her heartbeat slowed.

"Pansy, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that it was you who wrote me all those letters. I thought it was just Hermione being creative. She didn't tell me it was you until tonight. I apologize. These last few months must have been agony for you."

"You know, I thought you knew. I though you just didn't care anymore."

"How could you think that after all the letters I wrote you? Did you think I wasn't being sincere?"

"Not really. I thought maybe you thought it was someone else, someone you cared about. Or that it was all a joke to make me look bad in front of the whole school."

"Pansy!"

"I know now that you would never do anything like that."

"You should have known it then." Harry's voice had a slight edge to it, but Hermione also detected a note of pain in it.

"Yeah," Pansy wiped some tears from her eyes. "The great and noble Harry Potter wouldn't stoop down to such a low level."

"I don't know about 'great and noble' but I still wouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry Harry. I ruined your relationship with Hermione, didn't I?"

"Yes and no." Pansy couldn't have shown her confusion more clearly. "I would have found out sooner or later. Hermione's not that good at keeping secrets, she's got a conscience."

"I broke up the trio, didn't I?"

"No, Pansy. It wasn't your fault. I have to ask you, though, do you still feel the same way about me?"

"I don't know if I want to answer that, Harry. The last time I tried to show you how I felt, you just blew it off."

"Those were different circumstances, Pansy. Please answer."

"Yes, Harry. I love you as much now as I did when I wrote the first note. Well, maybe a little more, now." Harry grinned that big, happy-goofy grin that made Hermione's heart beat faster. However, this time she couldn't find any emotions at all.

"Pansy, will you be my girl?" Now Pansy's face was lit up by a beaming grin.

"Oh, Harry! Of course!" Tears welled up in two sets of eyes, but only one cried tears of joy. Hermione's tears fell freely to water the unforgiving flagstone of the corridor floor. She got up from her hiding place, and was about to make her way back to her bed when she heard a muffled sound in the dark behind her. Warily, she turned around and made her way blindly towards the sound. She found Draco behind a statue of Gwendolyn the Weird.

"Draco? What are you doing out here?"

"I was trying to get some alone time, Hermione, so, would you leave so I can do that?"

"Draco, you're crying. What happened?"

"Ginny broke up with me."

"Oh, that's terrible! You poor thing. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I don't think so, Hermione. Not unless you suddenly turned into Ginny."

"Well, I think I could manage that." Hermione waved her wand and whispered a few well chosen words. A blue whirlwind of sparkles enveloped Hermione's body and form fitted themselves so it looked like she was wearing a jumpsuit that covered every inch of her body. A blinding flash and the sparkles disappeared. Draco's eyes widened, Hermione stood in front of him, but she had Ginny's face and build.

"Wow. How did you do that?"

"It's a secret," giggled Hermione.

"Wow, Ginny. Now I can tell you everything you wouldn't let me say before."

"Um, Draco-"

"Wait, let me go first. Ginny, I have to tell you that I'm really sorry that I made you unhappy with all my extra attentions. I know I got a little clingy, and I'm so sorry. I wish we could just kiss and make up like we always do." Hermione didn't just have Ginny's appearance, she had Ginny's feelings and emotions. When Draco poured his heart out to her, she felt really terrible, and she knew she still loved Draco. No, that wasn't right, _Ginny_ still loved Draco. "Can you forgive me and give me one last goodbye kiss?" Hermione felt a sudden surge of love towards him and leaned forward. Since Ginny had told her about all of Draco's gentlemanly qualities, Hermione had begun to grow a bit fond of him.

Draco leaned forward as well, and their lips met. He pressed harder against her, and Hermione's hands circled around Draco's neck. Both got a little more frenzied and a bit more heated. A few minutes later, Draco began undressing her and Hermione wasn't resisting. Two hours later, found Hermione in Draco's arms, both were completely naked, laying in a nest made up of their clothes. Draco awoke first.

"Hermione? Wake up." He shook her until she woke up with a groan.

"What? Draco?" She looked down at herself, then at Draco. Her eyes widened and she was suddenly fully awake. "Draco? Um, did we _do _something last night?" she asked in a shrill, high pitched voice.

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"Oh, my goodness! We can't tell anyone what we just did. Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I won't, Hermione. But I'm not sorry we did that."

"I guess I'm not either." It was still night time, and Draco went towards the Slytherin Common Room. Hermione made her way, half stumbling, back to her bed where she cried herself to sleep in lou of all the things that had happened that night.

Upon waking, Hermione was hit with all the memories of the previous night and tears threatened. She choked them down and went down the stairs to the Common Room. She was just thinking of how life would be without Harry when he stepped in front of her.

"Hermione, I want to talk to you." The pain of the situation caused her to be a bit bitter.

"Last night you said you wanted me to stay away from you. Make up your mind." She couldn't get past him because he was blocking the stairs.

"I want to talk about last night."

"Well, I don't!" she shot back before turning on her heel and sprinting back to the safety of her own room. She avoided Harry all week by not going to the classes she shared with him. It didn't matter anyway, it wasn't like she was going to fail the exams. So what if she missed the last month and a half of classes? If her professors asked, she'd just tell them she wasn't feeling at all well, and they'd forgive her. After all, she_ was_ the favorite in all of her classes.

That night, Harry tried to ambush her on her way to the library. She was turning a corner when, all of a sudden, he was in front of her again; all untidy black hair and blazing green eyes.

"I think we need to talk. I know you didn't go to classes all week because of me." Hermione huffed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter. By the way, this might surprise you, but I have nothing to say to you." She stepped around him and stretched a hand out toward the door handle. Harry grabbed her wrist and tweisted. Hard. Hermione whimpered in pain.

"I'm not letting go until we talk." Hermione's hand snaked into the pocket of her robe without attracting Harry's attention.

"Ok, so talk...if you can." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but she drew her wand, simultaneously wrenching her arm free of Harry's grasp. "Imobulous!" she shouted, and Harry stood frozen in place. "In a way, I'm not sorry." She returned to her own room, the only place she knew Harry couldn't go.

Hermione couldn't go to dinner in the Great Hall because Harry would be there. While Harry was in class, she snuck down to the kitchens. A house elf she knew very well met her at the door.

"Hello, Winky. How are you?"

"Winky doing fine, ma'am. What can Winky do for you?"

"I was wondering if there was any way I could have my meals in my room."

"Oh, yes! Winky can bring them up, ma'am."

"Thank you, Winky. If you can, stay away from Harry Potter."

"Something wrong, Ma'am?" Concern filled the lumionous tennis ball eyes.

"We're having a fight, and I really don't want to talk to him."

"Winky understands."

"Thank you, again, Winky. I've got to get going."

"Good-bye, Ma'am." Winky waved as Hermione left the kitchens. Hermione checked her watch. She had ten minutes to get to the Common Room before Harry's class ended. Taking off at a dead run, she took the quickest way she knew.

Arriving at the portrait hole, out of breath, it was all she could do to gasp out, "Snorflat!" She was at the foot of the stairs when the portrait hole opened again, and Harry walked in. he stood there for a moment, then dashed towards Hermione. All she had to do was get on the stairs and out of his reach because boys couldn't go up the stairs to the girls' dorms. In one last ditch effort, she hurled herself up the stairs and landed on her stomach, painfully bruising her ribs. She kept going.

"Hermione! Come back down here! Stop acting like a child!" She managed to look over her shoulder.

"I want nothing to do with you, Harry Potter! Please stop harrassing me."

"Hermione, you know you don't mean that. I know you don't mean that. I know you still love me and I want to talk to you about that." Hermione had reached the landing and was almost home free. "Hermione, listen to me. I was mad, I over-reacted. i didn't mean what I said. i don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best friend I have. I don't want to lose you." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes, but she was still mad at Harry.

"You don't need me anymore, Potter, you've got Pansy." She spat it out at him and ran into her room. Harry was left standing alone at the foot of the stairs. It hit him that he'd just lost his best friend for good. Ron had always been there for him in the past, but those days were over. Now Hermione was going to walk out of his life forever. What had he done to deserve this? Wasn't he the biggest hero and most-loved person in the wizarding world! So what did he do to deserve losing all his friends? Harry ground his teeth and balled his hands into fists. He didn't fight for Ron, and he regretted it now, but he refused to lose Hermione without a fight. Pansy and Hermione wouldn't get along, he knew that already. The one thing he didn't know, was what was going on inside him. He'd fallen in love with Hermione. Now that he knew that it had been Pansy who'd written the letters, he'd asked her to be his. She'd agreed, and he'd grown fond of her but it was no where near what he felt for Hermione. He'd told Pansy that he was sorry, but that it wasn't working. She'd cried, but she'd let him be.

Now, he had to apologize Hermione. He had to make things right. He knew very well that boys would never make it up the girls' stairs, but he had to try. His heart was on the line. Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and started running up the staircase. He'd seen it dump guys right back at the foot of the stairs, so when his feet found flat ground, he figured he was at the bottom again.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped. He was on the top landing...staring at Hermione's door. He took a moment to gather his composure. He knocked on the door.

"Come on in. Watch your step."

Harry opened the door and looked immediately at the floor. Crookshanks' yellow eyes met his. The cat seemed to know why he was there, and left the room; his bottlebrush trail swishing back and forth.

"Hermione, I-"

"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked, whirling around in her chair.

"I ran up the stairs."

"You couldn't have. the stairs wouldn't have let you up."

"I don't know why, but all I did was run." He stepped forward and Hermione drew her wand, holding it in front of her like a sword. Still watching him, she walked sideways to a bookcase and drew a book off the shelf. Flipping through it, stopping every few pages to look up at Harry, she found what she was looking for and her eyes widened.

"Why are you here?" she asked, putting her wand on the desk behind her.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" Hermione asked warily.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione's wand shot off the table.

"What was that for?"

"I'm making sure you can't get away from me this time."

"This is my room, and I'll leave it if I want to!"

"Only if you can get by me."

"What do you want, Harry? I made it quite clear that I want nothing to do with you, Mr. Potter, and I do believe you did the same. State your business and be gone."

"Why the formalities? Friends don't need to be so distant."

"We're _not_ friends."

"That's why I'm here. I want to go back to the way it used to be."

"Oh, Harry. You're so naive. Things will never be the same. I can't just forget about what happened. You of all people should know that about me by now."

"Hermione, look, I'm sorry! I made a mistake, and I love you." Harry got down on his knees. "I need you in my life and I won't let you walk out of it now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and be your first everything."

"You're too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone was already my first."

"What? Who?"

"Draco."

"Draco _Malfoy_?"

"Do you know any other Draco?"

"I can't believe you slept with him," Harry was confused, hurt, and shocked. Hermione could see all of those emotions written plainly on his face. "I'm going to kill him," said Harry quietly, anger quickly hardening his features.

"Harry, stop it. You're acting stupid. You're not going to kill Malfoy."

"Yes, Hermione, I am. A duel to the death between me and Malfoy on the last day of school should be a lovely ending to the school year, don't you think?"

"No! No, I don't. Just stop it! You know what, if you've got nothing to say, then get out. I don't want to deal with you anymore."

"Hermione, I came here to tell you that I love you, and that I want you to be my girl again."

"Will it stop you from dueling with Malfoy if I say yes?"

"No."

"Then no. Get out, I want to go to bed." Harry looked crushed.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." He walked out slowly, head down, and shoulders drooping.

"Harry, I'm sorry. This is just too much drama for me right now. I'll think about it, but right now I want to sleep." Harry left in slightly higher spirits. Hermione went to bed and thought. She _did_ still have some feelings for Harry; but she'd begun to think more and more about Draco. She'd tried to talk to him, but when he was around, he was always surrounded by friends. When she worked to get him alone, her courage failed her and she couldn't approach him, much less tell hm that she'd, since their last encounter, thought about him nonstop and wanted to be with him.

A week went by in which Hermione and Harry made nice for a while, but then they went their seperate ways. Harry now knew how Hermione must have felt in those seven years when she loved him and he didn't know enough about it to love her back.

Hermione saw Harry as a lover a while ago, which turned into a fragmented friendship. Then it degenerated into a cool acquaintence. Even then it continued downhill until Harry tried every day to get Hermione to just talk to him; and she would run straight into Draco's arms.

Harry as the one now, who cried himself to sleep. He was the hero of the wizarding world, and he felt lower than scum. Everyone still wanted to be his friend, but he'd lost the only two he'd cared about. All the girls wanted to be with him, and the only woman he cared about was in the arms of his arch enemy. Harry often sat and wondered exactly _why_ all of this was happening to him.

It was the last month of school, and tension was running very high. The entire school had watched Harry walk straight up to Malfoy and challenge him to a duel. The catch was, it wasn't a _magical_ duel that Harry had challenged him to, it was a physical one. With real fencing swords. No armor.

Hermione had taken to giving Harry blank stares whenever he tried to talk to her, and the evil eye whenever she caught Harry saying anything bad about Malfoy whenever possible because Hermione would at least look at him when she gave him the evil eye.

Hermione's life had changed dramatically since she became Draco's girl. She'd asked Headmistress McGonagall if she could be moved to Slytherin House. Being the most responsible student in the school with the highest grades, McGonagall gave her what she wanted. Hermione had then moved in with Draco in his Prefect Apartment. Hermione had done a tricky little charm that had stretched Draco's bed to fit two people. Whenever students were allowed to dress casual, Hermione wore only green, black, and silver instead of the bright colors that she was prone to wear. She didn't even wear jeans anymore. She had taken to wearing long black skirts with a green or silver top.

Hermione stopped wearing her hair bushy, she straightened her hair every morning. She wore make-up all the time, and she'd even lost thirty pounds. She wasn't recognizeable as the happy girl who knew everything as a First Year.

The scary thing was, she liked the new her better than she ever liked herself before. Harry saw the truth, however. He saw that she'd slimmed down and paled considerably. He noticed that she always wore clothes that made her look like she'd just stepped out of a 16th century portrait. Whenever Harry saw Hermione this way, he could feel his heart break all over again.

Chapter 7

The last week of school was great for all the Seventh Years. There was a trip planned to visit the Ministry of Magic for a sort of twisted version of a Muggle high school's Career Day. Harry thought about hiding out in the Hospital Wing, but he changed his mind when he found out Hermione was going...alone. Maybe he could reawaken the love she had for him. He knew it had to be there, buried deep inside her somewhere.

The Seventh Years that decided to go on the outing filed out of the doors of the Entrance Hall. Harry stood just outside the doors and watched for Hermione. When he saw her come out, he fell in behind her, but he stayed far enough behind her so she wouldn't know he was following her.

When they arrived at the Ministry of Magic, a young woman came out to announce the course they were using to show the school all the departments that would take Hogwarts students fresh out of school and train them for their jobs. Harry made sure he stayed behind the group of Slytherins that Malfoy always sent with her to guard and protect her. Harry paid no attention whatsoever to anything the young woman was sayig. When they walked by the door to the Department of Mysteries, Harry made his move. Hermione had lagged behind to readjust her shoe. Harry waited until she stood up again before covering her mouth with one hand and opening the door with the other. As soon as the door was open, Harry wrapped his free hand around Hermione's waist and dragged her backwards into the empty Department of Mysteries. She was clawing at his hand by the time he spun her away from the door and locked it.

"Stop squirming, Hermione. I'm not going to hurt you." Harry let her go with such force that she fell onto her knees even further away from the door. Before she could get up Harry took her wand.

"What is going on? Harry?"

"Don't look so surprised, you Slytherin wannabe!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I am _not_ a Slytherin wannabe, I _am_ a Slytherin! Check the records. What do you mean, I 'shouldn't be surprised'?"

"Don't act like you didn't know that I'd come after you. When have you ever known me to give up?"

"Harry, it's over between us. I'm with Draco ; and no, I didn't expect you to come after me."

"You must have known I would! I never give up on something I really want. Hermione, I pulled you in here to tell you that I need you; that I love you."

"Harry, we've been over this! I _know_ you love me. I _know_ you need me. I'm with Draco and you have to deal with it."

"Would you ever come back to me if Malfoy was out of the way?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know."

"Then tell me you don't feel anything for me." Harry stood there and crossed his arms expectantly. Hermione took a deep breath, then dragged her eyes up to meet Harry's.

"I could tell you that I care nothing for you...but that would be a lie. You need to understand that this is between you and me; not you and Draco. No matter what you and Draco do to each other, it's not going to sway my decision of who I'm with. I'll see you around, Potter." She moved towards the door, but Harry had one last ditch effort to win her back.

"Hermione, wait." She half turned around at the pleading in his voice. He grabbed her hand and spun her into him, so she was pressed against him. He kissed her then, long and sweet. She didn't fight him, but she didn't reciprocate his actions. He let her go. "Well?" She shook her head.

"Goodbye, Harry." He watched her walk away, knowing that Malfoy would never find out about this. He grinned. She'd called him Harry! Not Potter, not Scarhead, or any other names that Malfoy always called him. There was hope after all.

Harry was floating on clouds for the rest of the day. He didn't realize it, but people were giving him strange looks due to the big, goofy grin that had inhabited his face.

After the field trip, the Seventh Years returned to their dorms and got into their dress robes. There was going to be a ring ceremony. Each Seventh Year was to recieve a sort of Muggle class ring. Hermione figured out a way to harness her magic through her ring. She didn't have it yet, but she'd practiced on other rings, and she had the concept down.

Harry put on his dark green dress robes, combed his hair, and shaved. He caught himself lingering in the Common Room, waiting for Hermione to come down from the girls' dorm. Then he remembered that Hermione would never come down those stairs again. He checked himself one more time before sauntering out of the portrait hole. After Harry made his way to the Great Hall, he noticed that the Seventh Years were to be seated alphabetically. It was a slight disappointment that he'd be so far away from Hermione. It didn't help that Malfoy would be closer to her than he would. That was fine though, because his name would be called right after Hermione's when the awards would be handed out at the end of the ceremony. He _would_ be sitting next to her then, without Malfoy around to interfere.

The ceremony was monotonous, and Harry was hardpressed to stay awake. The Awards Ceremony would take place in a half an hour. The girls had gone to freshen up, and Harry watched the Sixth Years move chairs around. A five minute warning sounded, and the Seventh Years with Awards filed in to take their seats. Harry settled comfortably next to Hermione.

"What do you think your award will be for, Hermione?" Harry made an attempt at pleasant conversation.

"My grades most likely," she had a slight tone of impatience in her voice, but Harry knew her well enough to realize she was just nervous.

"At least you have a guess. I don't have a clue as to what award I've got."

"Stop being so modest, Harry." She'd called him Harry again! His heart soared. "I'm sure it's for being the resident hero at Hogwarts." She smiled at him with real pleasure for the first time in weeks and Harry couldn't help but grin back.

"I don't feel like a hero."

"Oh, come on, Harry! You're every girl's hero. Even girls that don't know you."

"Aw, come on, no I'm not."

"Yes you are, Harry."

"If I was _every_ girl's hero, then I'd be your hero, too."

"I never said you weren't my hero, Harry."

"If I was your hero, then you would have jumped at the chance to be Mrs. Hero." Hermione's face fell a little.

"I did, Harry. I had the best times of my life when I was with you."

"No, I ment you wouldn't have gone with Malfoy; you would have come back to me."

"I'm sorry, Harry. It just got too complicated."

"What do you see in him?"

"He's handsome, smart, he can be a gentleman when he wants to, and he was my first."

"Except for that last, all of that describes me." It was more to himself than to her.

"I know. If it wasn't for that last, I wouldn't be with him." She whispered that last, but he heard it anyway.

"Are you saying..." McGonagall's voice cut him off.

"For the highest marks in the history of Hogwarts, I grant this award to Miss Hermione Granger!" Applause filled the room. Hermione stood up. Harry grabbed her hand, but she only gave him a quick, apologetic glance, yanked her hand out of his, and made her way to the aisle. She pasted a smile on her face and squared her shoulders before she mounted the platform to stand before Headmistress McGonagall. Harry watched Hermione recieve her award graciously and return to her seat.

"Told you it was for my grades," Hermione smirked. Harry grabbed her hand again.

"What did you say before you went up for your award?"

"Nothing. I didn't say a thing." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but McGonagall cut him off.

"And last but not least, I present this award to Mr. Harry Potter for outstanding courage and bravery in his years here at Hogwarts." Applause rang through the Great Hall. Harry stood up and followed Hermione's example. But try as he might, he couldn't muster the strength to fake a smile. He recieved his award in a haze and walked back to his seat.

"Hermione' I've got to talk to you."

"Not now, Harry, we've got to get back to our dorms. Draco will be waiting." With that, she got up and made to walk away.

"I'll leave the dorm room open if you want to talk. I'm sure you remember the password." She walked away without a backwards glance.

Harry's mood plummeted along with his stomach. He thought for sure he was making progress. He put on his pajamas and lay in bed, just thinking about the day. He lay awake for hours after the other boys had fallen asleep. Hermione didn't show up. Hary finally fell asleep at two o'clock the next morning.

Tuesday of their last week was to be their very last school outing to Hogsmeade; and Harry almost overslept. He made his way, bleary-eyed to the group of Seventh Years already waiting outside. He saw Hermione, wearing a knee-length, black, pleated skirt with a silver, off the shoulder t-shirt; her hair was up in an elaborate twist. She was on the arm of Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual black and looking very bored.

They moved towards the train station together, blanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry followed and got a seat right behind the two bodyguards. Something was up. Hermione had opened up to him yesterday, but she didn't show up to the secret meeting he'd planned for the two of them to sort things out. As the train began to pull out of the station Harry sat back in his seat and relaxed.

He awoke with a jerk when the train stopped. He'd meant to think about a way to corner Hermione alone and talk to her, but he'd fallen asleep instead and was furious with himself.

Harry filed out of the train with the rest of the students. He got a bright idea when Ron walked by.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron turned around.

"What do you want?" Harry smiled.

"What do you say to foiling Malfoy one last time for old time's sake?"

"Yeah, all right. As long as it doesn't take too long."

"Alright. Here's what I need you to do."

Ron and Harry followed Draco, Hermione, Crabbe, and Goyle into Honeyduke's. Ron waited a few minutes, then made a beeline for Malfoy. He was standing with Hermione in the corner by the Blood Suckers and the Bat Bon Bons. Hermione looked bored, and Crabbe and Goyle had been lured outside and knocked out. Ron stood behind Malfoy and tapped him on the shoulder. Malfoy turned around with an expression of slight interest on his face.

"We have some unfinished business."

"Weasley, we have no busiess. I make it a point not to have business dealings with drudges like you."

"Well, we Weasleys can't all be drudges, because you went out with my sister!" Ron had sworn he wouldn't lose it. He was only the distraction for Harry to grab Hermione and run; but now he was losing sight of just being the distraction. He saw Malfoy, and he saw red.

Harry was having second thoughts; could he really do that to Hermione? He waited until he was directly behind Hermione. He formed a single word in his mind, and a spark of green light flew from the tip of his wand to Hermione and sank in. Her eyes went vacant and her features slackened. She turned on her heel and followed Harry down into the Honeyduke's cellar. Harry opened the trap door to the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack. Hermione got down and made her way along the tunnel without protest. Harry replaced the trap door and followed behind her.

Harry led Hermione into a room with a lit candle, a bottle of wine, and two plates heaped with food. Harry whispered a word and Hermione came to life. Her eyes fluttered, and she looked at Harry.

"Harry? What is all this?" Her eyes swept the room.

"Hermione, I'd like one last romantic dinner with you. Please don't deny me this one thing." Harry looked so lost and forlorn. Hermione looked at Harry and something in her heart broke. She started crying. Harry was instantly by her side. He took her in his arms and she held on to him for dear life.

"Harry! I'm so sorry! I was so mad and heartbroken that I just wanted to hurt you like you'd hurt me. I'm so sorry, Harry! I love you." She was lost to him again as she burst out crying anew. Harry was torn between ecstasy that she still loved him, and pain that she was so upset. He rocked her back and forth and whispered nothings to her. After a while, she calmed down enough for him to talk to her.

"Hermione, look at me," he cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Do you love me, honestly?"

"Yes."

"Then leave Malfoy. He's not good enough for you, and he'd never make you happy."

"I will, Harry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course. We're meant to be together." Harry wiped the tears from her eyes and Hermione smiled.

Harry and Hermione emerged from the cellar in Honeyduke's, hand in hand. Which is how Malfoy saw them as he reentered the candy shop through the front door. His eyes swept through the candy shop until they rested on Hermione...with Harry...holding hands. He walked briskly toward the two and wrenched Hermione away from Harry's side.

"What are you doing with him? You're mine." She ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"Stop it, Malfoy! We're through. I only went with you to get back at Harry. But he's forgiven me, and I love him. We're through!" She took Harry's hand and they strode out of Honeyduke's together. Malfoy grinned, there would always be a rift between the two because of what he'd taken from Hermione. Besides, this made the impending duel even more fun. He could finally kill Harry; and he'd do it just when Harry thought he and Hermione were safe.

That night, Harry and Hermione sat together in an armchair before the fire. Harry held her to him, resting his head against the back of the chair. She lay against him, listening to his heartbeat; both just watching the fire and letting the flames reflect in their glassy eyes. Harry seemed relaxed enough, but turmoil was hidden beneath his black unruly hair. Hermione stirred and looked up at him. He felt the movement and tilted his head down to look at her.

"Harry, I want to make things right." Harry looked at her confused. "It was only that one time, but I still feel guilty. Please, let me make it right."

"Hermione, it's ok, we don't have to do anything. I know you love me and that's enough. I don't need anything from you."

"Don't you understand, Harry? I do. I need it to be taken care of. I need to cancel out Malfoy's fith with your love." Harry got a vague understanding of what she was trying to say.

"Alright, Hermione, if it really means that much to you." Hermione smiled her thanks, then led him up to her room.

The next morning found Harry in Hermione's bed, his arms around her and she snuggled up to him. As Harry woke, he lay very still thinking about the enevts of the previous night. He could now understand a little of what she'd meant when she'd said that she needed his love to combat Malfoy's filth. She'd been so timid and shy at first that Harry had begun to think Malfoy had hurt her. He'd wanted to ask her last night, but he'd forgotten completely. Now she stretched and looked smilingly into his face.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Did Malfoy hurt you when you and he..." Her smile dropped off her face so fast he thought he'd imagined her smile in the first place.

"Yes. He was brutal. He laughed at my tears saying he'd seen this all before in other girls whose virginity he'd taken." She shivered violently and Harry held her close until she regained her composure. "He wanted to every night, but I told him no. At first he respected what I said, then he wanted to force me. Thankfully I got my time of the month after that," she colored slightly. "But he kept on insisting and insisting."

"What happened? He didn't rape you or anything close to it, did he?" Hermione could see the anger rising in him.

"Not exactly; he just pestered me until I did." Harry calmed down just the slightest bit. This would definately be on his mind when it came time for the duel.

That day, Harry walked around in a haze. He was affectionate towards Hermione, sociable to the rest of the Hogwarts world, and livid whenever he glimpsed Malfoy. But he was on autopilate.

It was now Wednesday and not counting today, there were only two days of term remaining. There was to be a special meeting of the Seventh Years today after breakfast. harry and Hermione had finished eating and were lagging behind in the Great Hall; just like every other Seventh Year.

Professor McGonagall came striding into the room. She clapped her hands, and silence ensued.

"Attention, Seventh Years. We will be giving you your certificates of completion today. You may do with these what you wish; but keep in mind that they _will _help you to find a job and guide your lives after you leave these hallowed halls." The next hour and a half was devoted to calling the name of every Seventh Year to go up and collect a sealed envelope while a list of the student's acheivements were read off. Hermione's took the longest because she had the First Honor in every class since she was a First Year. Even though Harry had known all of her greatest achievements first hand, he was still fiercely proud of her.

Chapter 8

When his name was called, he did his best to look happy and grateful and cover up his irritation. He wanted to take Hermione and get away. The end of term was creeping up on them and Harry had an unseemly feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was running out of time. No matter how manny times Harry tried to squelch the feeling, it niggled and nipped at his mind constantly. At long last, the ceremony was over and Harry took Hermione's hand. She smiled at him with such love that harry felt his knees go weak. He led her out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds.

"What do you say to some lunch in a romantic little cafe?" Harry asked with a grin. She smiled again as her eyes widened in pleased surprise.

"Oh, Harry, that would be wonderful!" She pulled him to her for a hug. He put his arms around her and held her close. They stayed that way for a moment longer before disentangling themselves and walking to the Quidditch dressing rooms. Harry told Hermione to wait while he went in. She was confused as she stood there, looking into the gloom and half-forgotten shadows of the doorway. Her face split in half as a smile bloomed on it. Harry came out with his Firebolt over his shoulder. He dropped the broom and watched as it fell no further than his waist. He pulled out his wand and tapped his Firebolt. A seat appeared near the tail.

"That's your seat, Hermione." She giggled.

"Are you sure that's a seat?" Harry gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I modeled it from a carnival ride seat; I didn't want you to fall off." She laughed again and climbed into the seat. Harry buckled her in and clambered on the Firebolt. They took off and Hermione laughed and clapped her hands in delight. Harry saw her in a new light. She was so carefree and trusting of him and his flying skills. He sat a little straighter on the broom and landed outside the Three Broomsticks. Hermione's face fell a little in disappointment. Harry caught it and looked at her, puzzled.

"Why would you call this a romantic little cafe? We come here all the time."

"We're not staying here, I'm just leaving my broom with Tom. I can trust him with it."

"Oh." Hermione's face lit up again and Harry thought she looked like a Muggle kid at Christmas who still believes in Santa Clause. After he came back out, he blindfolded Hermione and led her away from the Three Broomsticks. He led her through twists and turns, alleys and backways, until they stood in front of a sign. He took off Hermione's blindfold and watched her jaw drop when she looked at the sign.

"Oh, my goodness! It's the Crystal Dragon!" Hermione threw herself at Harry and gave him a hug that caused his breathing to become laboured.

"Ok, Hermione, I sort of need to be able to breathe here, Honey." She gave Harry an apologetic smile and backed off like a chastised child. Harry grabbed her hand again, and led her up the carpeted path to the guilded gold and glass doors. As Harry reached out a hand to open the door, a man materialized in front of them and opened the door. Hermione clung a little tighter to Harry, and Harry whistled in amazement. The man opened the door and bowed them in.

The sight that met their eyes was breathtaking. To either side of them stood eight foot long tropical aquariums. The two aquariums merged with a flat aquarium that covered the entire ceiling of the reception area. Hermione's eyes bulged as she stared at the hundreds of fish that were swimming all around her. Harry looked around until his eyes focused on the man behind the podium. Harry strode up with Hermione at his side and smiled at the man.

"Two for Potter," Harry said politely.

"Ah, yes. The seat on the balcony. Very good, Sir, follow me." Harry led Hermione after the man and swelled with pride every time Hermione's eyes widened just that little bit more. He knew he'd done well.

The man led them through a dimly lit, romantic restaurant until they came to a set of sliding glass doors. These, like the front doors, were outlined in gold and had a faint sparkle coming from the very glass itself. Hermione's eyes widened even further and her jaw dropped when she stepped around Harry and saw exactly what he had planned for this dinner. A small, round, two-person table stood there, covered in a white tablecloth, set with two white-cushioned seats with an intriquetly woven, heart-shaped design of metalwork forming the back rest. On the table were two tapers in silver sconces, hanging in mid-air above the table to shed light on the diners. Two silver plates sat in front of the chairs, with matching cutlery that gleamed in the candle light. Hermione felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She dashed them away, quickly, but not before Harry had seen.

"What's the matter? Didn't I do well?" He was hanging on to the next words that were about to leave her mouth.

"Oh, Harry, this is absolutely wonderful! I would never have dreamed to be here with you, or anyone else, really. Tonight is simply magical." Harry smiled and knew right then and there that tonight was going to be the best night of his life.

"I'm glad you think so, Hermione, because I tried to get a place here for a long time." They sat for a while and ate, looking longingly into each other's eyes and talking about a future that they wanted to have together.

The day drew on and Harry and Hermione fell more and more in love with each other. As the clock struck five, Hermione giggled.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"We've been here for five hours already. Can you believe it? We've been sitting here, watching the shadows stretch for hours. We should get back to the castle." Harry chuckled.

"Alright. We'd better go." He flagged down the waiter and asked for the check. Harry paid, and Hermione was shocked to see how many Galleons Harry was handing over.

"Harry!" she managed, once the waiter was gone. "Just how much did you spend on me?"

"I'd rather not say," Harry mumbled.

"Harry James Potter, you tell me right now how much money you just spent."

"Well,it was three hundred Galleons for lunch, and another hundred for what we're about to do."

"Why would you spend so much money on me? I'm not worth that much."

"Oh, but you are. You're worth everything in the world to me. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Again her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"But, I'm..." "You act like no one has ever said that to you before."

"They haven't. I was never that much of a diva or a babe, or whatever it is that turns you guys on."

"Hermione, what are you talking about? You're gorgeous, you're smart, you've got a great personality, and you're the most wonderful and the sweetest person in my life." She teared up at that and Harry put his arm around her waist to lead her out of the Crystal Dragon. The two walked to the very edge of Hogsmeade. There, Harry pointed to a small dock, down a long flight of stairs, to a man waiting in a gondola.

"Harry, what is this?"

"This is how we're going to spend the rest of the day."

"Exactly how is that?"

"Relaxing under that little tent in the back while this nice man guides us along the lake."

"Oh, Harry! It's wonderful. It reminds me of Italy."

"I'm glad you like it; come on." Harry led her down to the gondola, then handed her in before jumping in himself and settling under the canopy of the tent with her. Hermione lay against Harry in the tent on the back of the gondola. There were so many pillows and blankets that it was more a nest than a tent. Both of them fell asleep, letting the music of Verona, that the gondola was radiating, wash over them.

Four hours later, they woke up and Harry asked the gondolier to bring them back to the dock. He handed Hermione out of the gondola, and paid the man. The two of them walked back to the Three Broomsticks where Harry collected his Firebolt. He tapped the Firebolt, and again, the carnival ride seat appeared near the tail. Hermione couldn't contain the small giggle that she could feel creeping up from her belly.

The flight back to Hogwarts was overly enjoyable to Hermione. She was overly excited because the wind rushing through her hair and kissing her face was waking her up after that four hour nap in Harry's arms. He looked more refreshed himself, judging from the red in his cheeks and the sparkle in his green eyes.

When they landed, Hermione was mildly surprised that Harry didn't put his Firebolt in the Quidditch dressing room, but vanished the seat and took the broom up to his dorm with him. When he came back down, he hugged Hermione to him and sat down next to the fire with her in his lap.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."

"What's the matter, Harry?" she asked warily, hearing the seriousness in his voice and tensing up a little.

"The duel is tomorrow," Hermione visibly relaxed. "And in case Malfoy wins, I want you to know that all of my possessions would go to you. I, uh, I wanted to ask you something, too."

"What? What is it?" Harry shifted Hermione enough that he could slip out from under her and she was left alone in the chair. He got down on his knees in front of her.

"Hermione, you know I love you. And with this duel tomorrow, I wanted to make sure you knew that in case I don't make it through the day." Harry paused and held up a hand to stem the words that were ready to flow from Hermione's mouth. He took a box out of the pocket of his robes and thrust it up to her with the top open. "Hermione Granger, will you be mine, for now and for ever?" Hermione let out a squeal of joy.

"Yes!" She threw herself into his arms, knocking him off his feet and planting kisses on his face. He fought to stand up, but she wouldn't let him. She was still kissing his face like a little puppy licking his master. When she finally _did_ let him up, she still kissed and hugged him until she was exhausted from all the jumping up and down. Harry slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand. As he did this, Hermione grabbed his hand with her right and led him up to her Prefect's Room.

The next morning, again found them entangled in the sheets, asleep in each other's arms. The two woke up and went to breakfast. As the two entered the Great Hall, they could feel the tension. Silence ensued the moment Harry stepped over the threshhold. Malfoy even stopped his chatter at the Slytherin table long enough to shoot daggers at Harry. Harry ignored him and sat down with Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He had a great big breakfast while Hermione chattered away with the other Gryffindor girls and showing them the ring. Harry nodded and laughed between bites as the boys around him congratulated him on the girl and the guts to do what he did. Harry didn't really hear any of it.

The hours dragged on as Harry tried to eat and Hermione talked about Harry's proposal. Harry grew more and more tense. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't enjoy anything he did to while away the time. Harry watched the clock with growing apprehension. He wasn't afraid; not for himself, anyway. Harry wasn't afraid to die, but he was afraid of leaving Hermione alone, should he die.

There was an easy solution to all of this, but he would have to throw his pride in the gutter to do it. Between his pride and Hermione; that was the choice. He made it in a split second. Harry got up to find Malfoy. It took Harry an hour of combing the castle and grounds to find him. Malfoy was lounging in the branches of an oak tree on the edge of the lake.

"Malfoy, would you come down here so I can talk to you, please?" Malfoy glanced down and saw who it was.

"Nope. Talk from there, I don't need a dagger in my back before the evening's festivities."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Wingardium Leviosa," Harry had drawn his wand and pointed it at himself. Now he was steadily rising to Malfoy's height. "I was wondering if we could come to an agreement."

"What sort of agreement?" Malfoy asked warily.

"I was wondering if we could cancel this 'evening's festivities' as you put it."

"Not a chance, Potter. I've waited for this for too long."

"Malfoy, come on. I'm sure you've heard by now about Hermione and I."

"Yes, you proposed to the girl. What's your point?"

"I don't want to leave her alone if I don't make it through." Malfoy gave a nasty sneer.

"I'll take care of her for you."

"NO!"

"What's the matter, Potter? Afraid I might _hurt_ her?"

"That's exactly what I was afraid of."

"Then I guess you better win." Malfoy jumped down and left.

Six hours went by before Harry saw him again. It was in Dumbledore's old office, standing in front of McGonagall.

"If you're sure you want to go through with this, then I will stand down. But I _will_ make sure this duel is fought fairly. If you'll both hold still for a moment..." McGonagall pointed her wand at first Malfoy, then Harry. A stream of light came from each boy and wrapped around a crystal that McGonagall held in each hand. One turned red with Malfoy's power and the other green, with Harry's. "There will be no magic allowed as both of you have specified, and," she pointed at each one again. Scabbards appeared around both boys' waists with a completely ordinary and powerless sword hanging in each of them. "Neither one of you will have an upper hand."

The boys strode from the office, McGonagall walking in strong strides behind them. In this manner, the trio reached the grassy paddock that had been erected especially for them. The three walked into the center, and Harry and Malfoy took face off positions. McGonagall proceded to announce the rules of the deadly match to the rest of the school. As she left the center of the ring, the boys took up their swords and fought. For the first hour, they were evenly matched, trading blows and parries like they were possessed.

Suddenly Malfoy's foot caught in a hole and he fell to the ground, twisting his ankle. Harry stood above him with his sword. In one smooth motion, Harry swung his sword in a great arc above his head and sent it right into the ground near Malfoy's head. Malfoy flinched, but didn't otherwise move. Harry bent over and offered his hand to Malfoy. With a wary look in his eyes, Malfoy allowed Harry to help him up and steady him until Madam pomfrey could come down from the bleachers to help him.

Harry didn't let go of Malfoy's hand until he was standing straight and not wobbling. Then, with a goofy grin on his face, he turned from Malfoy to scan the crowd for Hermione. Malfoy took one step, and fell into Harry, pushing his sword through Harry's back and out of his stomach. Malfoy couldn't stand up on his own, so his weight drove the sword through Harry and into the ground up to the hilt. Screams of anger, terror, shock, and anguish reverberated around the temporary stadium that had been erected around the paddock. Malfoy rolled off of Harry and lay watching as Harry tried to raise himself.

"Always got to be the hero, don't you, Potter? When I said 'to the death' I_ meant _to the death. Goodbye, Harry Potter." With that sentiment, Malfoy raised the sword he'd pulled out of Harry, still warm with Harry's blood, and thrust it deep into his chest.

Hermione was the first to reach the scene. She helped Harry sit up and leaned his broken body against her, hugging it as she cried. She didn't even spare a glance at Malfoy. In lou of what was happening, she just didn't care. Harry stirred feebly in her arms.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" she said it in a calm voice, but Harry could tell she was just trying to be strong by the tears coursing down her cheeks.

"I...I love you. Please...please don't forget me."

"I could never forget you, Harry." She kissed him one last time as he slipped silently across the border into death. Hermione broke out in loud sobs and refused to let anyone come near Harry's body. That night, long white tapers burned in all four Common Rooms in memory of the two boys.

The last day of the term dawned cold and bleak. The Great Hall was somberly dressed in black instead of the winning House colors. Hermione sat alone at the Gryffindor table. Overnight she'd become particulary morose and so numb she didn't speak to anybody.

When it was time for the students to leave, Professor/Headmistress McGonagall gave a halted sigh. By this time tomorrow, the entire Wizarding world would know that the great Harry Potter was dead. There would also be some vague knowledge of the death of another Hogwarts student though most would never know his name.

McGonagall watched as Hermione walked wraithlike to the very end compartment with both her and Harry's trunks floating behind her and his Firebolt slung over her shoulder. McGonagall's heart went out to her. She was going to be Mrs. Harry Potter; but now she was determined to fade into the distance and never return. McGonagall turned around and walked back into the school.

Epilogue

Twenty years had passed since the death of the infamous Harry Potter. A woman, wrapped tightly in a black fur cloak walked with slow and painful steps towards a wrought iron gate set high on a hill. This was routine for her; and annual event.

Her left hand clutched the cloak tightly to her. On it sparkled a wedding band. She was not a widow, however, she was merely a friend, come to pay her respects. The woman had finally reached the gate. She paused outside of it, and waited. A tendril of golden light snaked out from the gate's turrets and prodded gently at her chest; where her heart was.

The light seemingly made a decision because it retracted into the gate again, and the gate swung open. Silently the woman made her way through the gate, over the broken path. She knew this road so well, she could travel it with her eyes closed. So that was what she did. She closed her eyes and opened her own gate, deep inside her, to let the old memories of his face flood through her. His last words to her stung her into tears. How could he even think that she could forget him? Never, she'd die first before she forgot him. She looked, with her mind's eye, at the chiselled face, surrounded by that always unruly black hair. She could see those beautiful emerald eyes looking at her again with pure love radiating from them.

She stopped suddenly; she didn't want to open her eyes, but she knew she had to. her sight fell on an elaborately carved stone catecomb. She took a deep breath and put her hand on the door. Another tendril of magic reached out and touched her. It recoiled gently, and the heavy stone door swung slowly inward. The woman took a deep breath and stepped inside. She walked in and put her hands on a beautifully carved stone sarcophagus. As she looked up at the ceiling, her hood fell off and her glossy brown hair tumbled over her shoulders.

"Harry, I'm here. Happy Birthday, Harry. You know, it's been twenty years now. I still can't fall in love with anyone else." She looked at the ring on her finger. "I may not have taken a job after school, or spoken to anyone other than you, but I've led a fine life none the less. I don't like being with other people anymore. I wanted to tell you that this will be the last time I come to see you. I don't think this is doing me any good. I miss you, Harry. I wish Malfoy would have died first." She sighed and pulled her hood back over her head. She was about to cross the threshhold to leave for good when she heard a voice on the wind.

_"It's ok, Hermione. I know you still love me, or you wouldn't be wearing my ring. I love you."_

The tears were flowing openly when the woman left. The door swung silently shut behind her; never to be opened again. She'd been the only one allowed into Harry Potter's tomb. Now, no one would ever get close to his remains again.


End file.
